


Deaths Shadow

by MorbidQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devil Fruits, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidQueen/pseuds/MorbidQueen
Summary: The newest member of the Straw Hats finds herself tangled up with the Surgeon of Death after the crazy events on Sabaody Archipelago. She wants nothing more than to reunite with her friends but Law has other ideas.Cross posting from FanFiction.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. First Encounter

Law sat back and watched the chaos unfold around him. Straw Hat had punched a world noble and the auction house erupted into screams; the participants fleeing as the guards tried and failed to subdue the Straw Hat crew. They truly were as reckless as the papers made them out to be.

He turned his head to see what the other supernova in the building had decided to do. Kidd still stood against the wall watching with an amused smirk that equaled his own. His attention was drawn back as something heavy collided with him. His head snapped around to find a woman had fallen in his lap. How annoying.

“Dammit Luffy, watch where you’re throwing people,” she yelled shaking her fist at the rubber man.

So, she was a Straw Hat. Law vaguely recalled seeing her come in with the first group to arrive. He had caught her staring at him and his crew. 

Her head turned sharply, her wavy dark brown hair whipping Laws face in the process, furthering his irritation, as violet eyes met his own. She looked down at their position before her gaze made it back to the dark expression on his face. She smirked.

“What’s wrong Trafalgar, not used to a woman in your lap?”

Laws eyes narrowed. She knew who he was. That made her either very bold or very stupid. He made to grab her but with more speed than he anticipated she jumped off his lap and landed on the back of the pew in front of him. She sent a wink and a mock salute his direction before making her way back into the fray.

He heard Kidd snicker behind him.

Stupid, he concluded.

After that his eyes couldn’t help but land on her quite frequently. Pirate Hunter and Blackleg seemed to gravitate toward her, keeping most of the guards out of her vicinity. Although this seemed to anger her as she shouted at them to let her fight. He had a feeling that she had devil fruit abilities, although he couldn’t pinpoint what they were. She wielded a scimitar with an efficiency that told Law the weapon was still new to her.

His musings were cut soon enough as he was drawn out to face the surrounding marines and the stupid woman was pushed to the back of his mind.

X*X*X*X*

Law led his crew at a steady pace towards his sub. Having finally lost the marines and taken out the Kuma cyborg he was ready to shower and spend the rest of the day with a medical text. 

“Captain, above!”  
Law looked up in time to see something come crashing down through the mangroves. The impact sent clouds of dust into the air, when it settled he saw a paw shaped crater about 20 feet away and a person dragging themselves out of said crater.

It was a woman judging by the size and length of hair. Something struck law as vaguely familiar as she crawled a few paces forward and sat back on her knees. She kept one hand clutched tightly to her side.

“Zoro!” she yelled frantically looking around. “Zo- “

She broke off into a coughing fit and then it clicked. It was the woman from the auction house. A member of Straw Hats crew. Law grinned at his luck as he watched her collapse onto her presumably uninjured side. Silently he handed his nodachi to Bepo and made his way over to her. As he got nearer he could see the blood soaking her shirt where she clutched it, as well as a fair amount flowing down the side if her face. Her breathing was shallow, a good indication of bruised or broken ribs.

As soon as his shadow fell across her, her closed eyes snapped open, focusing on his boots before slowly making their way up to his face. Her eyes widened at the evil smirk that adorned his face.

“Shit,” she muttered as she used her free hand to drag herself in a feeble attempt to evade him. Law knelt and easily scooped her up. She immediately began to struggle, Law tightened his grip eliciting a cry of pain from the woman.

“Stay still,” he warned. The threat in his voice reaching her as she went limp in his arms. He nodded toward his crew and continued to his sub.

X*X*X*X*


	2. You're Not My Type

Despite the blood loss and obvious pain, the woman remained conscious the entire way to his sub. Although he could tell she was having a hard time focusing on her surroundings. Striding into his infirmary he placed her on one of the examination tables and got to work. He hooked her up to the heart monitor beside her as one of his medics brought over an IV with a sedative drip.

So far, she had remained calm, her eyes going in and out of focus as she glanced around the room. He moved her arm closer and felt himself frown when he saw the small scars littering the inside of her arm.

The movement had caught her attention, when her eyes landed on the needle in his hand her heart rate spiked. His eyes flicked to the monitor before they moved to her face. She was glaring at the screen as though it had given her away. She met his eyes for a moment before squeezing them shut and turning away. Her arm was trembling.

‘Trypanophobia’ he thought as he looked once more at her arm. With practiced ease Law slipped the needle in her arm and started the drip. Once he was away from her arm she visibly relaxed and went back to watching him. Pulling on a pair of gloves he lifted the hem of her shirt to examine the gash in her side. It would need a few stitches but didn’t go deep enough to be considered fatal. Taking up a pair of scissors he checked to see if the sedative had put her under. He frowned when he found her still awake and focused on him. He looked over to check the drip and heard her chuckle. Turning his attention back to her he found her gracing him with a wry smile.

  
“I have a high tolerance,” her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, “I won’t be out for a while.”

  
Laws eyebrows rose a little at this. Another question to add to the list, he’d be lying if he said this woman hadn’t sparked his curiosity.

  
“Very well,” he spoke with a disinterested tone, “I’m going to remove your shirt.” He expected a show of embarrassment, or a verbal protest but to his surprise she merely nodded. He cut away the ruined fabric leaving her torso covered only by the plain black sport bra she wore over her ample chest.

  
“Krysta”

  
Law looked up as she spoke once more, raising an eyebrow in question.

  
“My name.”

  
Law didn’t respond as he cleaned and stitched her side before moving to the cut along her hairline. By the time he was finished her eyes finally slid closed.

X*X*X*X

Krysta returned to consciousness with a massive headache. She clutched her head as she slowly opened one eye then the other to take in the metal ceiling above her.  
“Where am I” she muttered, the words pulling at her parched throat. She moved to sit up and immediately went back down as pain laced through her ribs. She waited a minute for the pain to subside before trying again, this time slowly. By the time she made it to an upright position she was panting from the exertion.

  
“You’re finally awake, you’ve been out for two days.”

  
Krysta’s gaze traveled to the far side of the room. There with his feet propped up and a medical book in hand sat Trafalgar Law. He had an amused smirk on his face and Krysta realized he had just watched as she struggled rise. Krysta knew she was going to dislike this man.

  
“Shit” she groaned as she remembered how she ended up on his ship to begin with.

  
Law rose and made his way over to one of the cabinets lining the wall opposite her infirmary bed. Krysta’s eyes followed his every move as he pulled a container of pills down and filled a glass with water from the sink below the cabinet. His long strides brought him to her bedside where he offered her a couple pills and the glass of water. She eyed the pills then gave him a skeptical look.

  
“Its pain medication,” he answered her silent question. “You can either take it yourself or I can administer it intravenously.”

  
She glared at him, brushing her arm briefly before taking the proffered items. Tossing the pills in her mouth she downed the glass of water feeling the immediate relief in her throat. Law took the empty glass and set it on the small bedside table. He then grasped her wrist, verifying her pulse. Krysta tried to pull away, but Laws grip didn’t budge. Seemingly satisfied he clicked off the heart monitor and removed the IV from Krysta’s arm.

  
“You have two bruised ribs,” Law spoke as he worked, picking up a clipboard from the table and jotting down a few notes “The laceration on your side wasn’t deep enough to do any lasting damage and the one on your scalp is very minor.”

  
Krysta looked down at the bandages wrapped around her middle, also taking note that she was still shirtless. She thought she should cover herself, then figured there was no point. Law had obviously already seen her, and she wasn’t completely naked. Law didn’t miss the way she had gripped the sheets momentarily.

  
“Why did you bring me here?” Krysta asked suspicion clear in her tone, “Why treat my wounds?”

  
Law didn’t look at her and his expression was completely neutral as he responded.

  
“I felt like it.”

  
Krysta scoffed, “Forgive me if that’s hard to believe, after what happened in the auction house…I’m shocked you didn’t just kill me.”

  
Law met her eyes then, that evil smirk of his once again gracing his features. Krysta realized that look meant nothing good.

  
“I may still kill you,” he said, “It all depends on your answer.”

  
Krysta narrowed her eyes, “Answer to what?”

  
“Why you did it.”

  
Law anticipated a frantic answer, one riddled with excuses and attempts to please him. For her to beg him for her life however, she merely shrugged, her face calm and controlled.

  
“I didn’t really think about why. It’s not like I planned to end up there, but there I was. I didn’t like the look you were giving me, so I said the first thing that came to mind and wiped it right off your face. I wasn’t expecting to come across your path a few hours later alone and injured.”

  
“How unfortunate.”

  
“I actually think it was the opposite.”

  
Law raised an eyebrow at her in question. It was Krysta’s turn to smirk.

  
“Had I not been so callous back at the auction house you would have paid me no mind, so when I came crashing down you would have left me for dead.”

  
Law kept a neutral expression although he was impressed by her reasoning and found it to be accurate. Now he was irritated that she thought she could read him so easily. The woman was too confident for someone in her situation, she needed to be reminded of just who she was dealing with.

  
Krysta watched as he slowly set down the clipboard in his hand, catching her eyes with a dark smirk.

  
“You’re correct,” he said as he climbed onto the bed, “You’ve caught my interest.”

  
Krysta panicked internally at his change in demeanor, eyes darting everywhere but him but finding no escape. Her back already to the wall she took a deep breath and met his gaze as he moved to hover over her, his face only a few inches from her own.

  
“Would you like to know what I do to the women who find themselves in my lap Krysta-ya?” Law’s voice was low and seductive. Krysta swallowed the lump in her throat her eyes widening. She felt her heart pounding and wondered if Law could hear its frantic rhythm. The smart thing would be to give in to the dangerous pirate, she might walk away with her life. Krysta knew she wasn’t going to do that, she was more than likely about to get herself killed.

  
Law watched her reaction with amusement, but it dissipated when she smirked back at him. Her eyes deliberately traveled the length of his body perched above hers before locking her gaze back to his.

  
“Thanks for the offer,” She whispered, “but you’re not my type.”


	3. My Patient

Krysta held her breath as she waited for the supernova to snap. She expected him to strike her, strangle her, anything that involved physical pain. He had a reputation as a brutal pirate after all. Her breath left her in shock when he chuckled.

“Suit yourself,” Law pushed himself off the bed. She was stupidly bold he concluded but was impressed at her maintained composure; although Law could see the fear in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks meaning he didn’t leave her completely unaffected. He gathered the papers from the clipboard and made his way back to his desk, slipping them in the temporary file he had created for her.

Krysta cleared her throat nervously, “Well, thanks for patching me up, I’ll be going now.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet barely brushing the smooth tiled floor when Law was suddenly there pushing her roughly back down. Her breath caught as pain lanced through her ribs from the harsh movement. She leveled him with a glare.

“You’re my patient now, you won’t be going anywhere until I discharge you.” That annoying smirk was back on Laws face. Krysta’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing dangerously; she was furious.

“Like hell I am,” she seethed, struggling against his grip, “Screw you and your treatment. I need to find my friends.”

“What good will you be to them in this condition,” Law rested his forearm across her torso, easily holding her down by applying pressure to her bruised ribs. “I’d wager that you don’t even have the strength to use your devil fruit.”

Krysta hissed in pain, struggling to catch her breath. He was right about her abilities, but Krysta wasn’t going to admit that to him.

“That doesn’t matter,”

Law sighed in irritation, all amusement gone upon sensing her recklessness, which would inevitably lead to further injury. He didn’t appreciate his work being undone so thoughtlessly.

“If you insist on being uncooperative I’ll have one of my men bring up the sea stone cuffs from the brig.”

It wasn’t an idle threat. Krysta glared at him with all the hatred she could muster before slumping back on the bed.

“Fine,” the word was pushed through clenched teeth, her jaw tight against the pain she caused with her erratic movements. Laws arm moved away from her torso, his hand coming up to grip her chin lightly, fingers brushing gently over her cheek.

“Relax,” he said, “take slow, deep breaths.”

She continued to glare at him but her felt the muscles of her jaw loosen as her lips parted to comply with his instructions. After a few breaths the pain reached a bearable level. Krysta couldn’t stand the knowing smirk he was giving her, so she turned her head, breaking his hold and avoiding his eyes. Satisfied she wasn’t going to be harming herself he made his way to the infirmary doors.

“If you’re thinking you’ll just slip away when I’m not looking you should know we are currently submerged,” Law called over his shoulder. Krysta studiously ignored him, but he didn’t miss the way she tensed. With a smirk he disappeared through the doors.

X*X*X*X  
Krysta lay in silence after Law left. The pain medication was finally working its way through her system and her ribs no longer throbbed with each breath. Her eyes wondered over to the porthole across the room, confirming once again that she was trapped underwater. It made her uneasy.

She heard the door to the infirmary open, her eyes snapped over to find a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit standing there. Krysta recalled seeing him in the auction house, that’s what Law had caught her staring at. As he approached her, she realized he had a tray in his paws.

“Captain said to bring this to you and make sure you eat it,” he said as he came to a stop beside her. Krysta scoffed at the order, she wasn’t going to refuse food. She needed her strength back, so she could get out of this predicament, but out of curiosity.

“What did Law say should I refuse,” she asked as she slowly sat up.

The bear looked down nervously as he answered, “Captain said if you refuse he’d fetch the cuffs and feed you himself.”

Krysta rolled her eyes at the statement before holding her hands out for the tray. The bear looked instantly relieved. She had been given a bowl of stew, a glass of water and a roll. The first spoonful was almost to her lips when another thought occurred to her. Replacing the spoon, she picked the bowl up giving it an experimental sniff, rotating it in the light and watching for any signs of a foreign substance. She did the same with the other items on the tray. Finding no indication of poison, she figured she had a fifty-fifty chance the food was clean, or Law slipped her something undetectable.

She lifted the spoon once more and took a tentative bite. She didn’t taste anything off, although the cook could have used less parsley. She smiled at the thought of what Sanji would say about it. Throughout her meal she could feel the bears eyes on her and hear his nervous shifting.

“Is something the matter?” she asked finally, the clicking beginning to get annoying.

“You’re not surprised that I can talk,” He replied.

“Our ships doctor is a talking reindeer,” Krysta shrugged.

“Oh…sorry,”

Krysta gave him a confused look but didn’t say anymore, focusing on finishing her food. Once she set the tray aside the bear spoke up again.

“There is a shower at the back of the infirmary,” he pointed to a door in the back-right corner, “Captain says you can clean up and he’ll put fresh bandages on you afterward.”

Krysta ran a hand over her greasy and tangled hair. “I won’t say no to that.”

Placing her feet on the ground she took the paw that was offered to her and stood up, her legs felt like jelly from lack of use.

“Thank you…um…”

“Bepo!” 

Krysta and Bepo turned to look as two more heart pirates entered the infirmary.

“We heard the little lady had woken up,” said the one wearing a penguin cap.

“Yea we wanted to come see how she was…” the red haired one trailed off and Krysta remembered her state of undress and figured where his eyes were behind his sunglasses.

“Yes, I am shirtless,” Krysta said calmly, leveling them with an icy look. They cleared their throats nervously.

“Names Penguin,” He elbowed his companion “This is Shachi,”

Krysta remained silent and the pair exchange a glance. Bepo broke the uneasy silence.

“Krysta needs to shower so Captain can check her wounds.”

Shachi and Penguin exchanged a grin. 

“You’re injured right, do you need some help,” asked Penguin.

“Those bandages could be tricky to get off,” supplied Shachi trying to sound casual.

Krysta rolled her eyes and gave them a deadpan look. ‘Great, a couple of perverts’

“I don’t think Captain would like that,” Bepo spoke up.

“Quiet Bepo, she doesn’t need to know that,” Penguin snapped at the bear.

“I’m sorry,” Bepo hung his head.

“Thanks, but I can handle it,” said Krysta icily before turning and heading to the door Bepo had pointed to; slipping in without looking back.

The bathroom was small holding only a sink, toilet, and shower. Someone had already left a fresh towel for her. The curtain sported Laws jolly roger and Krysta glared at it as she peeled off the remainder of her clothing, folding it neatly and placing it on the sink.

The hot water eased the ache in her muscles, but they tensed again as she looked down at the pink water flowing down the drain. The dry blood washing out of her hair.

She needed to get off this sub. Two days was too long already. The others must be worried sick about her.

‘If they are still around’

Krysta shook her head at the intrusive thought, of course they were still there. Sure, they had been up against a warlord and an admiral but, the Straw Hats pulled off miracle like it was child’s play. This battle would be no different.

‘Zoro’

Krysta felt the tears sting her eyes as a few slipped down her cheek to join the water at her feet. She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes, willing the tears away.

‘No more, it’s too dangerous for that’

Once she felt she was composed she quickly finished up, patting herself dry before wrapping the towel around her wet hair. She noticed an article of clothing had been added to her own. She picked it up and looked at it with distaste when she found it to be one of Laws hoodies. Someone had slipped in without her noticing and it unnerved her. She quickly dressed, checking her jean pockets and panicking when she found them all empty. She had lost the vivre card from Rayleigh. She clenched her empty fist.

She really needed to get out of there.


	4. Indulge Me

Krysta sat stock still as Law applied a salve over the wound in her side. Her face was blank, completely neutral as she held up the hoodie for him. Law could feel the tension in her muscles and the way they jumped as his gloved fingers moved over her skin.

She visibly relaxed when he finished replacing her bandage and stepped away. Krysta let the hoodie drop, readjusting it as Law pushed back her damp hair to examine the cut on her scalp.

“Hey Law?” He glanced down to see her tugging on the yellow fabric. “Got anything that isn’t so bright… preferably without your Jolly Roger plastered on the front.”  
Law smirked at her barely concealed irritation at his clothing choice, he didn’t even bother to hide the amusement in his voice.

“You don’t like yellow?”

“Not particularly.” Krysta maintained an air of nonchalance.

“I think it looks good on you,” Law leaned closer, his eyes purposely flicking down before locking with Krysta’s.

Krysta glared at him, “I’ll take that as an insult.”

Law straitened, discarded his gloves and grabbed the chart on the bedside table. “Take it how you wish but you won’t be receiving anything else.”

Krysta huffed but didn’t press the matter. Law was intrigued, he assumed he’d get more of a rise out of her. He had seen many a woman frantic over their appearance, resorting to screeching about it. He found the behavior deplorable. Upon closer examination it seemed her request stemmed more out of irritation at herself rather than fashionable need. She had tried to make it seem like the latter, but he guessed it was because by wearing his colors she felt she was disrespecting her captain.

“How far have you taken me?” Krysta’s voice broke his wondering thoughts and brought his attention back to her.

“We haven’t left the archipelago,” Law pulled a rolling stool from beneath a nearby examination table and took a seat, “We are submerged about a mile away from the mangroves.”  
A small sigh of relief passed Krysta’s lips. She worried they had sailed away with her. Law crossed his legs and rested his forearms on his knee leaning toward Krysta.

“Now that I’ve answered your question Krysta-ya, you will answer some of mine.”

Krysta narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “Why should I do that?”

“Common courtesy,” Law’s easy smirk was back in place, “an equal exchange of information.”

“Seriously,” Krysta scoffed, “We’re pirates.”

Laws smirk only widened, “True, but satisfying my curiosity could work in your favor.”

“Or get me killed,” Krysta was quick to retort.

“I could kill you anytime Krysta-ya. What have you to lose by indulging me.”

Krysta remained silent and they just stared for a long moment. She was searching his eyes for some indication of his intentions, but he kept them well guarded.

“Very well,” Krysta broke his gaze and crossed her arms protectively over her chest, “but whether I answer will depend on the question.”

Law just hummed in response, deciding what he wanted to know first. “How did you obtain your injuries and get separated from your crew?”

Krysta didn’t answer immediately and for a moment Law thought she might refuse to speak when she took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She recounted their meeting with Dark King Rayleigh; the plan to lay low while the ship was coated. Krysta saw the recognition in Laws eyes when she described the Pacifista.

“You had a run in with one as well.”

It was a statement, but Law nodded and gestured for her to continue. Krysta told him how a marine had arrived with another Pacifista in tow, followed my Admiral Kizaru. After Zoro had been hit, Krysta was able to draw Kizaru’s attention to her, his light caused her lacerations. Dark King Rayleigh stepped in before she could be fatally injured. After that their luck continued to worsen as the real Warlord Kuma appeared.

"Kuma went for Zoro first, but I jumped in front of him and took the blow instead,” concluded Krysta, “I thought I was dead, next thing I knew I was crash landing at your feet.”

“The impact caused your bruised ribs,” Law observed casually.

“Guess so,” Krysta shrugged, “I get the feeling Kuma meant to launch me farther, but I managed to force myself back down before I could leave the archipelago.”

“What are your devil fruit abilities Krysta-ya?”

“That is a question I won’t answer,” Krysta smirked at him, “The element of surprise may be the only thing that can save me from the Surgeon of Death.”

Law smirked in kind at her use of his epithet. “A pair of cuffs will take care of that.”

“Your threats are going to lose their potency if you spew them too often,” Krysta teased before her face sobered, her eyes taking on a reserved gleam, “I only use my ability on people if I’m left with no alternative. I won’t harm your crew unless they attack me first. I may be stuck here, but so far, it’s better than being dead. It would be rude of me to attack you or your men unprovoked.”

Her words were sincere, and Law didn’t see any deception in her eyes. Instead of commenting on her declaration he chose to change topic.

“Bepo tells me you checked your food for poison.”

“Of course I did,” Krysta replied, “I’ve had far too much experience with pirates and poison to not be cautious, rumor has it you like to experiment on captives, you may be planning to drug and dissect me.”

Law didn’t affirm or deny her accusations; his attention had been captured by the thumb Krysta was rubbing over the scars in the crook of her arm.

“Where did you get those scars?”

Krysta looked down in surprise, not realizing she had been touching them.

“I thought you were a doctor,” she supplied sarcastically, “Can’t you recognize a needle scar.”

Law frowned. That wasn’t what he was asking, and she knew that. Krysta released a heavy sigh, her face becoming unreadable as her eyes clouded with a range of emotion.

“The ones on my arms aren’t the only ones I have.” Krysta pulled her hair away from her neck and tilted her head. Law was on his feet before she could blink, his hand brushing over the spattering of scars there. He used her chin to gently turn her head the other way, confirming his suspicions as more of them decorated the opposite side as well.   
His gaze moved to her face. Krysta’s eyes were squeezed shut, her lips a tight line. Once his hand left her skin her eyes snapped open meeting his. They were hard and glassy with unshed tears.

“I was a prisoner on several pirate ships for five years,” Krysta spoke softly as Law resumed his seat, “They did this to me.”

“Some aren’t very old,” Law observed.

“Luffy came across me during a davy back fight a few months ago. The Straw Hats are the strangest pirates I’ve encountered. He gave me my freedom, so I joined his crew.”

“What warranted such methods?”

“Until recently I was…unstable,” Krysta paused trying to find the words to satisfy him without going into detail. “I was used as a weapon and kept weak when I wasn’t needed.”

Silence fell over them as Law processed the information he had obtained. Unfortunately, knowing she had been used as a weapon only increased his curiosity about her devil fruit.

“Are you satisfied?” Krysta snapped, the quiet was making her uncomfortable.

“For now,” Law stood and made his way out of the infirmary, grabbing his nodachi from where it leant against his desk on the way.


	5. Insurance

The next two days passed dreadfully slow. Krysta had only managed to sleep a handful of hours, nightmares already plaguing her. Shachi and Penguin visited her a couple times but when they tried to make conversation her responses were clipped, or she remained silent. She wasn’t looking to make friends with a rival crew. Most of her time was spent standing by the porthole, staring out at the blue depths surrounding the sub. It was mesmerizing; however, the lack of sky was a constant reminder of her entrapment.

Her attention was drawn away from the sea as the infirmary doors opened and Law strode in. They had little interaction since that first day when she awoke. When he had been working at his desk he didn’t try to converse with her and she had followed suit.

Law silently motioned to an examination table with his nodachi, indicating where he wanted her. He waited until she was seated before he spoke  
“We’ll be surfacing tomorrow.”

Krysta’s eyes lit up. “That means I can leave?”

“Not yet,” Law smirked as her face fell, “Your stitches won’t come out for a few more days.”

“You can’t be serious,” Krysta scoffed, her anger was bubbling to the surface. “I’ve been here too long already; the others are probably worried sick about me. I disappeared in the middle of a fight. I need to know that everyone is alright.”

Krysta was practically shouting as she finished. Law’s smirk widened at the reaction he had drawn from her. She glared at his obvious amusement.

“You think this is funny?” she seethed “If you had been separated from your crew, you would be out searching.”

“True enough,” Law conceded, “You may go ashore but you’ll return and have your stitches removed.”

“Chopper is more than capable of removing them.”

Law ignored the comment and continued, “Shachi and Penguin will accompany you.”

“What for?” Krysta was becoming increasingly agitated.

“Your crew is known for its recklessness, wouldn’t want you running into trouble and wasting the effort I put into treating you.”

Krysta snapped, her anger getting the better of her as she jumped to her feet. Law thought he saw the shadows in the room shift.

“You are not my captain,” She jabbed him on the chest for emphasis, “I don’t take orders from you. As soon as this metal death trap is above water I’m out of here.”

Law grabbed the hand pressed to his chest and swiftly slipped a cuff onto her wrist before she could pull away. Krysta’s strength left her so suddenly her knees buckled. She braced for an impact with the tile below her, but Law slipped an arm around her waist keeping her upright. She instinctively clung to his shirt, trying to recover enough strength the stand on her own.

“Bastard,” she ground out, glaring up at him. Law just smirked, scooped her up and sat her back on the examination table. Without hesitation he yanked her borrowed hoodie over her head and began unwrapping the bandage around her torso.

“You have two choices Krysta-ya,” Law spoke as he worked, “You go ashore accompanied by my men and search for your crew or you remain on my ship, cuffed and in a cell.”

“That’s not much of a choice,” Krysta flinched involuntarily as Law applied a cold salve to her side. Law didn’t comment as he replaced her bandage. Krysta released a small sigh of defeat.

“I’ll take option one…I’ll take Shachi and Penguin with me.”

Laws smirk turned triumphant, “Glad to hear it, now, lets go to the mess deck, you’ll be joining us for dinner.”

“No thanks, I’ll just eat here.” Krysta replied as she slipped the hoodie back over her head.

“It wasn’t a request,” Law said calmly taking her wrist and yanking her off the table. Krysta stumbled giving Law and excuse to loop his arm back around her waist.

“I can stand on my own damn it,” Krysta shoved away from him glaring daggers. Law didn’t flinch, simply turning to grab his nodachi and head toward the door.

“Hey, wait,” Krysta raised her cuffed wrist. The band was designed so that the sea prism stone was only exposed on the inside of the cuff. The outside was covered in a thick layer of leather so that another Devil Fruit user wouldn’t have to worry about being affected as well. “Aren’t you going to take this off?”

“Not yet,” Law didn’t even look back as he responded, just listened to the taps of Krysta’s feet as she followed him. She paused for a moment in the hallway examining the corridor. Law hadn’t ordered her to remain in the infirmary, but she wasn’t going to risk running around an enemy vessel while injured. Two doors sat across from the infirmary labeled theater one and theatre two respectively. At the end opposite where Law was headed was another two doors, one on each side of the hall.

“Why not?” Krysta asked as she came up beside him, “I’ve already agreed to your terms.”

“Insurance,” Law supplied casually, “I’ll remove it before you leave tomorrow.”

Krysta scoffed, crossed her arms and continued in silence. Reaching a stairwell Law proceeded down to the next level. Krysta stared longingly at the ascending stairs knowing they would be the ones that would get her to the deck. They descended to the second level and Law led her down another series of hallways that led to the mess deck.

The mess deck held four long tables, three parallel to one another and the fourth perpendicular to the rest. To the left of the entrance was a set of double doors, as they swung open Krysta saw that they led to the galley. Another boiler suit clad crewman made his way around the room with a large tray laden with several plates of food. Farther along the wall was a canteen window where finished plates had been deposited.

The men that were already in the galley turned to look at her as she followed Law to the perpendicular table. She sat beside him rather than across from him, she wasn’t going to give her back to a room full of strangers, she did keep more than an arm’s length between them however. Once they were settled the crew returned to their food and conversation, but she could feel their glances in her direction.

As the man with the tray passed he placed a plate in front of Krysta and Law. A minute or two later another crewman came out with a mug of coffee for Law.

“Care for a drink hun?” he turned to Krysta, “I’ve got tea made, or I can fix you something else.”

“Tea will be fine, thank you,” Krysta gave him a polite smile and he hurried off with a red tint to his cheeks. Krysta picked at her food, she didn’t have much of an appetite and the sea stone wasn’t helping. Shachi and Penguin joined them sitting right across from Krysta sporting huge grins.

“Hey little lady,” Penguin greeted, “Finally decided to come out of the infirmary?”

“Please don’t call me that, my name is Krysta,” she replied evenly, casting Law a sidelong glance. “and It wasn’t my choice.”

“Well Krysta-chan, Captain says we’ll be helping you tomorrow,” Shachi spoke through a mouthful of food. “Don’t you worry we’ll make sure you get back to your crew.”

“Yea,” agreed Penguin giving his friend a disgusted look, “They must be worried about you.”

“Just leave it to us,” Shachi puffed out his chest and gave it a thump.

Krysta was taken back by their determination. They genuinely wanted to help her. A small pang of guilt rose in her chest. She assumed Law had set them on her as watchdogs to gather information on her and the others. In return for their enthusiasm she allowed herself a smile.

“I really appreciate that,”

Law watched the exchange from the corner of his eye. His mug paused on the way to his lips when she smiled. It was the first genuine smile he’d seen from her, not the cold sarcastic ones she had used with him. It lasted only a moment, but it completely changed her appearance, her face going soft… almost innocent compared to her normally hard façade. The change didn’t go unnoticed by his crewmates either if their flushed faces and dumbstruck looks were anything to go by.

Krysta felt Laws eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable with the kindness she had just shown. Pushing herself to her feet she grabbed her half-eaten plate of food.

“Finished already Krysta-ya,” She could hear the amusement in Laws voice at her change in attitude.

“Your ‘insurance’ has killed my appetite,” Krysta spit crossly before quickly depositing her plate at the window and exiting the mess deck without another word.


	6. Surprise I'm Back

Law walked into the infirmary the next morning, catching Krysta in the process of pulling on his borrowed hoodie. When she turned to face him, he noticed she had it inside out. Krysta followed his questioning gaze down before giving him a smirk.

“You didn’t think I’d go parading around the archipelago wearing your jolly roger, did you?” she rested a hand on her hip, challenging him silently.

“Not at all.” He replied easily, turning and walking out knowing Krysta would be following. Shachi and Penguin waited for them on deck. Krysta looked at Law expectantly.

“Penguin,” Law beckoned, and he trotted over with a key in his hand. “Don’t forget the terms Krysta-ya.”

“Yea yea,” she said quietly before hurrying to the gangplank. She paused at the top and looked back at him. “Thank you,”

She rushed down after Shachi and was gone.

X*X*X*X

Law reclined on deck, his back resting against a sleeping Bepo and his hat low over his eyes. It was nearly sunset; Penguin and Shachi had yet to return to inform him that they had lost track of Krysta. He knew she wouldn’t return; his demands were just for show, his intention to rile her up. Although, if he were being honest there was a small part of him that wanted her to come back.

It wasn’t often a woman could catch his attention past a single night of lust, let alone pique his curiosity like Krysta had. He lamented not learning what her Devil Fruit was, he had several questions about her time as a ‘weapon’ as well. Would he have been able to utilize her in a similar fashion.

Law knew she would reveal nothing without a bit of coercion. A dark smirk came to his lips, he would enjoy pulling the information from her. He would admit to himself that she was attractive; even when he found her battered and bloody she was strangely beautiful.

“Captain, they’re back,” one of the men on deck broke his train of thought. Law pushed back his hat and stood seeing Shachi and Penguin approaching the sub. To his surprise Krysta followed a couple of steps behind, her head bowed so her hair shadowed her face and her hands cradled to her chest. His two mechanics seemed to be discussing something and kept casting worried glances back at Krysta.

Once up the gangplank Krysta stayed by the railing. Shachi and Penguin exchanged another worried look before approaching their captain.

“Report,” Law prompted.

“Word around the archipelago is that the Straw Hats were taken out by Admiral Kizaru and Warlord Kuma,” Penguin began.

“Most folk believe they’re dead,” added Shachi.

“They are not dead!” Krysta drew the attention of the men on deck with her outburst. Penguin turned back to Law.

“She needs to have her hand looked at,” He glanced nervously in Krysta’s direction, “When we couldn’t find any good leads on the Straw Hats she kinda lost it.”

Law looked at Krysta to find her hands had shifted behind her back and her glare focused on Penguin.

“Krysta-ya, what did you do to your hand,” Laws face was completely neutral, but his tone was demanding.

“It’s just a scratch,” she said calmly, “Nothing to fuss over.”

Laws eyebrows rose before he looked to Shachi and Penguin for an explanation, knowing his men wouldn’t have brought the matter to his attention if they didn’t find it important.

“She punched a wall, Captain,” Shachi blurt out quickly.

“Repeatedly.”

Law made his way over to Krysta, taking notice of the instinctive step back. “Did the wall get what it deserved?”

Krysta’s emotions had been run ragged over the course of the day and Laws condescending tone snapped the tenuous control she had maintained. Before she processed the movement, she swung her injured fist at Laws face. He caught her wrist easily mid-swing bringing her hand closer to examine it. Her knuckles were raw and bleeding; he could already see the bruising spreading over her hand. Keeping a firm grip on her wrist Law turned and pulled her inside the sub.

Krysta immediately back pedaled, trying to pull away but Laws strength far exceeded hers. She had no choice but to follow.

“Let go,” she shouted, continuing to tug at his arm, “I shouldn’t have come here. I said. Let. Go!”

Law swung Krysta around and roughly pushed her against the wall; her back slamming it with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs. His grip moved up over her injured fist and squeezed, drawing a cry of pain from her.

“I don’t take orders,” Laws voice was low and had taken on a menacing undertone that sent a twinge of fear through Krysta’s chest. Still struggling for breath, she could only nod, her eyes glued to his grey orbs and their suppressed anger.

The next moment it was gone, and Law was once again dragging her down the hall toward the infirmary, this time with less resistance. Upon entering he pushed her towards the nearest examination table. Without further prompting Krysta hoisted herself up, cradling her aching ribs and breathing deeply.

Law gathered the supplies her needed on a tray before making his way over to her. After placing it beside her he held up his now gloved hand in which Krysta placed her damaged one. Law used his thumbs to gently press around the knuckles before moving each finger individually.

“You managed not to break anything,” Law commented dryly reaching for the alcohol wipes he’d prepared. Krysta didn’t respond, keeping her eyes on the floor beside Law, her hair falling into her face. After Law had cleaned and wrapped her hand she let it fall limply to her lap.

“Why did you purposely injure yourself?” Law didn’t bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

Krysta glanced up at him briefly before returning her gaze down. “I needed to vent.”

“So, a wall met your fury,” Law commented apathetically.

“Should I have decked Penguin instead,” Krysta’s hardened tone was returning.

“You truly believe Straw Hat and his crew survived an admiral and a warlord,” Law looked at her skeptically. 

“Of course I do,” Krysta met Laws gaze briefly before looking back down, “If Kuma sent them flying…the way I was…then they have to be alive…that has to be what happened. I can’t lose them."

Her last sentence was murmured so quietly Law almost didn’t hear it. He wanted to remind her that she had no way of knowing she would have survived Kuma’s attack if she hadn’t forced herself out of it. Instead he changed the subject.

“Why did you come back,”  
The abrupt change in topic helped Krysta regain her composer and she finally raised her eyes to Laws. “Doctors orders,” she supplied with a shrug.

Law raised a brow, “You and I both know you had no intention of returning when you left this morning.”

Krysta huffed in annoyance, “Can’t you just be satisfied that I’m here?”

“No,” Laws signature smirk settled easily on his features.

Krysta fixed him with a glare, “If I had found my friends I wouldn’t be here. I’m not fully recovered and walking around the archipelago on my own right now could land me on an auction house stage.”

Law was again graced with a logical response he hadn’t anticipated from the woman in front of him. From what little he knew of the Straw Hats recklessness he expected her to run off on her own despite her injuries. Her return gave Law an idea of what she thought of him as well, and he was unsure if he approved of her deduction.

“You believe your safe here?” Law’s tone was challenging.

“Well, no, not entirely,” Krysta started to rub the crook of her arm, “I figured it was worth the risk. I’d rather die than become a slave.”

Law remained silent, contemplating his next course of action. He had not entertained the possibility of her returning. Although he found teasing her amusing it didn’t change the fact she was a rival pirate. She was recovering and that effectively left him with a potentially dangerous stranger wandering around his sub. Krysta claimed she wasn’t a threat, but he had to consider the safety of his crew.

“If the order has been rescinded I’ll gladly leave,” Krysta’s voice bringing Law out of his thoughts. He could tell she was second guessing her decision to come back.

“What kind of doctor would I be if I released a patient prematurely,” Law smirked deciding his crew was capable enough to handle whatever the woman surprised them with, confident that he could subdue her with little effort. “Now we can discuss the price of your stay,”

“My what?” Krysta gave him a perplexed look.

“You didn’t think I’d put you up for free?”

“I suppose not,” Krysta answered slowly, nervous about where this conversation was heading, “I don’t have anything of value.”

“I want blood,” Law enjoyed the way Krysta’s face visibly paled. “A couple samples to test, if your type is common you’ll make a donation.”

“That’s it?” Krysta recovered slightly as he finished, but was hesitant as she conceded, shuddering at the thought of having to be near a needle. “Alright.”

With the matter settled Law picked up his nodachi and headed toward the door. “Follow me.”

“I thought you wanted blood,” Krysta asked confused.

“In the morning,”

Krysta glanced at the porthole and saw only darkness. The sun must have set a while ago. Sliding off the table she followed Law out of the infirmary doors and right down the corridor towards the remaining rooms on this level. He opened the door on the left and ushered her inside. The bedroom was sparsely furnished; housing a bed, wardrobe, and nightstand, but she noticed it had its own en suite.

“You’ll stay here,” Law leaned casually against the doorframe.

“You’re not making me stay in the infirmary,” Krysta was a bit surprised.

“Did you want to stay there?” Law responded to her question in kind.

“Well, no, but an unused room on a pirate ship is…unsettling,” Krysta eyed him suspiciously.

Law chuckled at her insinuation.

"It was intended for my first mate, but he prefers to bunk closer to the crew. I don’t bring partners on board and neither do my men.” Law took a step closer and leaned down so his face was only inches away from hers. She didn’t flinch or move away. “If I were to have anyone in this room, you’d be first.”

Krysta felt the heat in her cheeks from the low timbre of his voice. She quickly back pedaled and spun away trying to hide her blush. His effect on her was unnerving to say the least.

“In your dreams,” Krysta’s voice didn’t sound as controlled as she would have liked, and it drew another chuckle from the pirate captain behind her.

“My quarters are across the hall.”

“Got it,” Krysta mumbled without facing him. She didn’t move until she heard the click of the door as it closed.


	7. Needles

Krysta lay sprawled on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She flexed her injured hand, the throb in her knuckles grounding her. How could everything go to hell in only a few days? How was she supposed to find where the rest of the crew was? If they were okay?

Krysta’s stomach growled loudly, interrupting her wandering thoughts. She realized she hadn’t eaten since breakfast and by now she probably missed dinner. Not that she wanted to mingle with the Heart Pirates anyway. She sat up abruptly as she heard the door click, swinging open to reveal Law.

“You don’t knock before entering a room?” Krysta asked irritably.

“It’s my sub, I don’t have to knock,” Law responded casually, that infuriating smirk on his face.

“Of course,” Krysta rolled her eyes.

“Shachi and Penguin are waiting for you in the mess deck,”

Krysta’s brow rose a bit, wondering why Law had come to fetch rather than one of them.

“Please tell them I’m not…” Before Krysta could finish her polite decline, her stomach growled loudly once more. Hands covering her belly she fixed her gaze on the floor, not wanting to see the amused look that surely covered Laws face. Without another word she slid from the bed and past Law into the hallway.

“Krysta-ya,” Laws voice made her pause on the stairwell. She looked back at him over her shoulder, “While aboard my ship you are restricted to your room, the galley and infirmary. I shouldn’t need to explain what will become of you should I catch you wandering.”

“aye-aye,” Krysta responded to his dark look with the same mock salute from the auction house and disappeared down the stairs. Krysta understood his intentions, she was a stranger on his ship, no matter if members of his crew had taken a liking to her. As curious as she was about his sub, she wasn’t ready to die just yet.

Krysta peered through the small window in the mess deck doors. The room was empty apart from Shachi, Penguin and the man that had offered her tea the day before. She considered turning around and going back to the room, however, she could hear Sanji in the back of her mind lecturing her on the food she’d be wasting. With a sigh she pushed through the door, capturing the attention of the men at the table.

“Krysta-chan,” Shachi and Penguin greeted her in unison. She waved in return and made her way to the seat beside Penguin as the other man rose and disappeared into the galley. Penguin gave Shachi a triumphant grin as the other pouted slightly across the table. A plate of food was pushed toward her as the other man returned to the table, sitting directly across from her.

“Kept it warm for ya,”

“Thank you…um…,” Krysta hadn’t been given his name.

“Sebastian, but everyone calls me Seb,” He answered her unspoken question.

“Thanks, Seb,” she murmured as she took a few bites. The food was plated rather nicely, and the aroma and taste were excellent. Sanji would have been impressed. As her mind wandered to the missing chef and the rest of her friends she found it difficult to swallow around the lump forming in her throat.

“If you don’t like it I can fix you somethin’ else,” Seb broke the silence that had settled over the table.

Krysta’s attention snapped up to meet the concerned looks of the men around her. She wondered what kind of expression she must have been sporting and tried to school her features into something neutral.

“No, its good,” Krysta reassured, “I apologize, my mind was elsewhere.”

Seb simply watched her as Shachi and Penguin shared a guilty glance.

“We’re sorry we didn’t find your crew,” Shachi spoke up. Krysta was momentarily surprised by the comment.

“Don’t be, you’ve done the best you could, none of this is your fault,” Krysta was fighting to keep the emotion from her voice. Their concern was making it hard to keep up her façade.

“How’s your hand?” Penguin asked looking at where it rested on the table.

“Fine,” Krysta flexed the appendage for emphasis, “You guys really don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be out of here in a day or two.”

“So soon.” Krysta practically felt them deflate as Seb spoke, “What will you do?”

“Look for my friends of course,” Krysta shrugged, finishing her food and excusing herself.

“I’ll get that,” Seb scooped up the empty plate before Krysta could and headed toward the galley.

“Thank you Seb.” Krysta thought she saw a faint blush on his cheeks when she gave him a small smile but brushed it off as she left the mess deck. She paused on the landing leading to her temporary room. Her gaze drifted between the stairwell leading up and the hall. She honestly hated being inside for long periods and had no desire to sleep knowing what waited for her in her dreams, so she chose the stairs. She would spend the night out on deck.

X*X*X*X

Law opened the door the Krysta room the next morning and found the space empty, the bed untouched. Krysta left, disappeared in the night. Law knew it was a possibility; but the disappointment was stronger than he anticipated it would be upon finding her gone. Chasing the feeling away with a shake of his head he made his way down to the mess deck, in serious need of coffee. When he received the morning inspections he would decide if Krysta gave him any reason to hunt her down. Law didn’t think she’d be stupid enough to steal from him, but one could never be too careful in the world of pirates. Upon entering the mess deck, he paused in mild shock when he saw Krysta sitting at the table he favored, a mug cradled in her hands and a half-eaten bowl of fruit beside her. She had an amused smile on her face as she watched Shachi and Penguin bicker across the table from her. 

“Good Morning Captain,” the chorus of greetings around the room drew Krysta’s attention to him. Their eyes met, and her smile disappeared, her face returning to a neutral mask as she returned her attention to her cup. Krysta visibly tensed when he sat beside her with his own mug of coffee, intentionally sitting closer than she was comfortable with. She finished her food and hastily excused herself.

“Krysta-ya,” Law saw her freeze in her movements through his peripherals, “Wait in the infirmary.”

X*X*X*X

Krysta stared out the porthole, tapping her arm impatiently. How long did Law expect her to sit and wait for him. She should have just gone back out on deck and made him fetch her. Deciding she would do just that she moved away from the glass, only to spot Law entering the infirmary. She inwardly groaned.

“Have a seat,” Law gestured to an empty examination table as he leant his nodachi against his desk.

Krysta hoisted herself up onto the table and pushed up the hoodie sleeve, exposing her arm. She wanted this over as soon as possible. The sight of the needle in Laws hand sent trepidation rushing through her veins.

“Are you ready,” Law asked as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

“I need a minute,” Krysta closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began whispering to herself and as Law listened he was intrigued to hear her reciting a recipe. Without pausing her recital, she offered him her arm, indicating she was ready for him to proceed. Law quickly and carefully drew two small vials of blood. Krysta’s voice shook slightly when the needle entered her flesh but that was the only indication of her fear.

“Your trypanophobia is a result of your time as a weapon,” Law commented casually, trying to prompt conversation about her ability.

“No shit,” snapped Krysta. She hated her fear, hated that it made her seem weak. That was the last thing she wanted Law to think. Not that she cared what he thought of her personally, she just didn’t want him to assume the other Straw Hats were just as weak as she was.

Law raised a brow at her sudden hostility, it was clear she wouldn’t be indulging him today. He kept his voice indifferent. “You handle it quite well; did you manage that on your own.”

“I had some help,” Krysta thought back to the first time Sanji helped her relax enough to receive a shot. The memory brought a sad smile to her face.

Law watched her expression shift while he cleaned and stored the samples he had collected. He found himself wanting to know what had her emotions shifting so quickly. She had been so quick to throw up her walls, but he had seen more slip through in the last day than he thinks she realized. He was thoroughly intrigued. Perhaps he could find a way to keep her aboard his vessel until he was satisfied.

Krysta shifted uncomfortably under Laws intense gaze. She disliked that he was so unreadable, she wanted at least a small inclination of what was going on in his head.

“Are you heading to the new world soon?” Krysta asked without looking at him, trying to dispel the tension that was building.

“That will depend on todays outcome,” Law replied coming up to her again.

“What’s happening today,” Krysta cocked her head curiously.

“Whitebeards second division commander, Fire Fist Ace is to be executed.”


	8. Indebted

Krysta trailed behind Law, eyes to the ground, as they headed toward the plaza where the execution was going to be broadcast. She had been floored by the news, she had been told stories about Ace and she could tell Luffy adored his brother. Krysta hoped someone would be able to rescue him. Whitebeard was an emperor after all.

“Hey Trafalgar.”

Law came to a stop and Krysta nearly bumped into him, managing to pull her mind off Ace at the last moment. Looking up and past Law she watched as Eustass “Captain” Kid strode toward them.

“Here what happened to Straw Hat?” Kid asked as he stopped a few feet away. “Got himself off’d by a Warlord.” He laughed, and Krysta clenched her fist, willing herself not to deck the lipstick wearing freak. That was a fight she couldn’t win. As though he sensed her ire Kid’s gaze flicked over to her, his grin widening substantially.

“Ain’t you a Straw Hat?” Kid sidestepped Law to get closer to her, “Guess Kuma missed one.”

Kid grabbed the hoodie Krysta still wore and used it to pull her flush against him, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her there, placing his lips against her ear. “You’re too hot to be wearing this creeps’ colors. If you’re looking for a new captain, I’d give you one hell of a welcome.” His tongue traced the shell of her ear; Krysta grimaced.

“Hell no,” Krysta shoved away from him, “You disgust me.”

Kid only laughed at her heated refusal. “Suit yourself.”

He walked away, his crew following without a single acknowledgement to the rest of the Heart Pirates standing there. Krysta saw the dark look on Laws face and the tight grip he had on his nodachi. Krysta thought he must be pissed at being ignored. Eyes back on Kid, Krysta smiled in satisfaction when he tripped, landing face first in the dirt.

Law was irritated. He wanted to cut Kids arm off without using one of his rooms. How dare he touch what belonged to him. Law caught himself as the thought passed through his mind, annoyed that Kid touching Krysta angered him in the first place. Krysta was a momentary curiosity, nothing more. If she had followed Kid, he would not have stopped her, right?

Watching her intently from his peripherals he didn’t miss the small gesture Krysta made before Kid face planted, nor the satisfied smirk that told him she had caused the fall. Again, he was unable to pinpoint what exactly she had done with her Devil Fruit. If she refused to show him before she took her leave of him, he may just have to provoke a fight with her.

X*X*X*X

Krysta perched on a crate closer to the screen than where Law stood with his men. Her thumb was rubbing at the crook of her arm and Law was beginning to identify the gesture as a nervous habit. A collective gasp drew his attention back to the screen where he saw Straw Hat Luffy falling onto the battlefield. Laws eyes snapped back to Krysta as she jumped to her feet and looked around frantically. Law could practically hear her thought process and she worked out a way to get to Marineford. Her eyes locked with his, her face more open than he had previously seen as she bit her lip. There was conflict and hesitation clear in her violet gaze as she closed the short distance between them.

“Please take me to Marineford,” Krysta’s fists were clenched tightly at her sides. “I need to get to Luffy.”

Law anticipated the request and couldn’t help but smile at how easily he was going to take advantage of this turn of events. 

“You’re asking me to sail strait into a war zone,” Law kept his face neutral, “What can you offer me in exchange for endangering my crew?”

Law was already aware that she had nothing of value, she knew this as well. Law wasn’t looking for anything as materialistic as money, he was interested in one thing. Now the only question was if she would give it up.

Krysta hesitated, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what she was about to do.

'Forgive me.'

“The only thing I have to offer is myself. My service and Devil Fruit would be yours. I’ll follow any order you give for as long as it takes to repay my debt.” Krysta’s gaze was hard and unwavering as she spoke.

Law was actually stunned at how quickly she had offered herself. From what little she had shared with him, he knew that her reclaimed freedom was worth more to her than gold. Yet here she was, handing it to him without even trying to find an alternative bargaining chip.

“You understand what it is you’re offering?” Law raised a brow skeptically.

Krysta crossed her arms and leveled a glare at him. “If I didn’t then it wouldn’t be on the table.”

“Very well,” Law leaned close to her ear, “You now belong to me.”

X*X*X*X

Once their course was set Law led Krysta back to the infirmary.

“I’ll be removing your stitches and getting your physical out of the way to pass the time.” Law told her as he placed his nodachi against his desk.

“Is that really necessary,” Krysta huffed as she watched Law move about the room and gather what medical equipment he would need.

“Standard procedure for new crewmembers.” Law placed what he needed next to an open examination table and looked at her expectantly.

“I’m not part of your crew.” Krysta said, not moving from her place by the door.

“You are until I say otherwise,” Law just smirked at her stubbornness, “or have you forgotten who you’ve indebted yourself to?”

Krysta grumbled under her breath but moved over to the examination table and hoisted herself up. Law grabbed a stool and sat with a new chart in his hand.

“We’ll start with your full name,” Law looked at her expectantly.

“Krysta Westynra.” Krysta provided, studiously looking away.

“Age?”

“22”

“Place of origin?”

“North Blue.”

Law was intrigued by that answer and filed it away as something he would have to get more detail on later.

“Any preexisting medical conditions,”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

Law proceeded to check her vitals. 

“What’s your bounty at Krysta-ya,” Law asked casually as he worked. Krysta was tense under his ministrations.

“I don’t have one,” Krysta rolled her eyes at Laws disbelieving look, “I’ve stayed under the radar so far.”

“What is your preferred method of contraception?”

“Why does that matter?” Krysta eyed him suspiciously.

“My crew are responsible for practicing safe sex. You’ll be no exception to the rule. I won’t treat anything that was caught through carelessness.” Law responded with an almost bored tone.

“Call me old fashioned but I don’t do one-night stands.” Krysta looked insulted as she responded.

Law just smirked at her, unconvinced, “Should you change your mind, it’ll be your responsibility to ensure you do not end up pregnant.”

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Krysta looked down at her lap, “I…can’t bear children.”

Laws brows raised, “You’re sure about that?”

Krysta gave him a hard look. “Chopper checked. Years of being poisoned wouldn’t leave me unscathed.”

“That would be considered an existing condition Krysta-ya” Law’s tone was reprimanding as he added the note to her chart. Law set the medical chart aside and pulled off his gloves. He placed one hand on either side of Krysta bringing his face level with hers. To her credit she only flinched slightly.

“Just how far are you willing to take orders?” Law asked with his signature smirk in place.

“What do you mean?” Krysta eyed him warily.

“If I wanted someone taken out.”

“I’m not averse to kill,” Krysta’s voice was confident.

Laws smirk took on a mischievous glint, one hand coming up to caress her cheek. “And if I ordered you to my bed.”

“I…” Krysta visibly balked at his words, he caught her off guard with that one. Her fists clenched in her lap as she found her voice. “I keep my word.”

Law chuckled at her reaction. “Relax Krysta-ya, I only take willing women to my bed.”

Krysta only glared at him as Shachi entered the infirmary informing them they were approaching Marineford. Krysta jumped off the table eager to get to Luffy.

“You will remain here,” Laws voice made Krysta freeze.

“But- “ 

Law cut her off before she could argue. “Disobeying already? Is your word worth so little?”

There was obvious challenge in his voice. He wanted Krysta to prove she would stay true to their agreement. Krysta grit her teeth but stayed where she was as Law left the infirmary.


	9. Amazons

Krysta sighed as she sat in the shade of one of the tall trees on Amazon Lily. Two weeks, Luffy was still unconscious and Krysta was drained both physically and mentally. Sleep was still elusive, so besides being ordered outside for meals, she spent her remaining hours at Luffy’s side. Hearing from Jinbei what had happed in Impel Down made Krysta’s heart ache.

Law had been extremely understanding, allowing her to be with her captain so long as Luffy didn’t know she was there. Krysta agreed with his order, knowing that after the war at Marineford, Luffy wouldn’t let her keep her promise if he knew she was close by. It also gave her an excuse to refuse the amazons company. They were mesmerized by a woman co-existing with men.

Krysta cast a side glance at Law who sat closely beside her, mostly for show as the women of the island brought them food. They could report back to their snake princess that they hadn’t been lying. Her gaze lingered on his lips as she replayed that particular day’s events in her mind.

X*X  
The Pirate Empress had stormed the inlet when she learned that a member of Luffy’s crew was among the Heart Pirates, and that it was a woman. She demanded that Krysta duel her for Luffy’s hand.

“Luffy is my Captain, I have no romantic feeling for him,” Krysta tried reasoning.

“How can you be certain,” Hancock pressed, still looking for a fight.

“Because I’m in love with someone else,” Krysta yelled exasperated.

“Produce him at once,” Hancock demanded, leaning back as she looked down on Krysta.

“Its not that simple, he—”

“Then we duel!”

Krysta groaned and rubbed her temples, trying to delay the headache that was forming behind her eyes. That’s when Law decided to step in. He came to Krysta’s side and gave her a smirk before addressing the Warlord.

“Boa-ya, I asked her not to tell anyone,” Law slid an arm around Krysta’s waist pulling her close.

“A-are you saying she’s…you…,” Hancock looked at them skeptically.

“Indeed,” Law didn’t hesitate.

Hancock’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Prove it at once!”

Law took in Krysta’s shocked expression and knew he was going to enjoy her reaction as he tilted her chin up and kissed her. She instinctively gasped allowing his tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss. Krysta heard the cheers and whistles from the rest of the Heart Pirates as her hands balled in the fabric of his hoodie, shaking with the effort it took not to shove him away. When he pulled back her cheeks were flush and she was panting, but her gaze was furious.

Boa Hancock on the other hand was tomato red and struggling to maintain eye contact with the pair. Once the empress recovered from her embarrassment she insisted that Krysta return to the village with them and Law didn’t deny her.

Krysta spent the day interrogated by all sorts of women on the world of men. It was exhausting but she could understand their curiosity. Krysta couldn’t deny that seeing the inner island was a rare privilege. She was even able to get some clothes out of it. Although the Amazon clothes were a bit revealing for her taste, she had been able to find a few more conservative pieces and it meant she wouldn’t have to wear Law’s extra hoodie any longer.

When Krysta finally made it back to the inlet that evening she found Law and most of the crew still lounging about. All it took was that infuriating smirk on Laws face to set her off. Krysta stalked strait up to him and spat at his feet.

“Don’t ever do that again,” she growled before turning on her heel and storming back into the sub.

X*X  
Laws lips lifted into a smirk letting Krysta know he’d caught her staring. She looked away quickly, nervously adjusting the shawl-like top she was wearing. A loud bang drew everyone’s attention as the heavily bandaged Luffy burst through the top of the sub. Law immediately turned to Krysta, only to find the spot beside him empty.

Law remained reclined in the shade as his crew attempted to subdue Straw Hat and failing as he ran off into the jungle. Law noticed movement in his peripherals and turned to find Krysta once again beside him, almost as if she hadn’t moved at all. The curiosity he’d held in check the past two weeks grew substantially in response to her disappearing act.

However, it was quelled when he caught sight of her expression. It was one he’d seen several times now, the hard lines in her carefully neutral face and the unshed tears glistening in her eyes irritated him.

Without a word Krysta rose and made her way to the sub. Law followed, intent on sating at least one curiosity. He caught her arm before she made it all the way down the hall to her room, spinning her to face him. Judging by the surprised expression, she hadn’t realized he followed her.

“Why won’t you cry?” Law asked bluntly.

“Excuse me?” Krysta blinked at him, trying to process what he was asking.

“You force yourself to keep the tears at bay,” Law stated. Krysta blinked and the remnants of her sad expression were gone.

“Tears are vulnerable. Tears are weakness. I need to be strong if I’m going to be of any use to you.” Law was surprised by the conviction in her voice. “Only those closest to me have ever seen me cry, so if you were looking for something else to taunt me with you’re out of luck. You’ll never see my tears.”

Law blinked in mild shock before a smug grin found its way to his face.

“If all it takes is getting close to one another,” Law stepped forward and Krysta reflexively stepped back, but her retreat was hindered by the cold steel wall at her back as Law leant over, bringing his face nearer to hers, “that can be easily remedied.”

Krysta’s temper flared at the suggestive timbre of his voice.

“You cocky bastard, just because ordinary women throw themselves at the dark dangerous pirate. I’ve got news for you, I’m not an ordinary woman. I’m a pirate.” She brought her face closer to his, so their lips ghosted together, “and I’m just as dangerous as you.”

Law felt an involuntary shudder run down his spine before she shoved him back a step and disappeared into her room, the door slamming loudly behind her.


	10. The Shade Shade Fruit

Krysta stayed within her quarters the rest of the day, which suited Law just fine. After they departed Amazon Lily he was able to take time to re-order his thoughts and establish some self-control. When he had kissed her his intention had been to diffuse the ensuing headache the Pirate Empress was becoming as well as to invoke a change in expression from Krysta. Her melancholy had begun to grate on his nerves. Law preferred her stubborn, biting façade.

What Law did not expect was the need that flooded him afterward. He already admitted she was attractive and he enjoyed teasing her but, he had not had any real desire for her until that moment. When she got in his face he was hard pressed not to drag her into his quarters or follow her into her own.

Law was certain she wouldn’t even entertain the idea if her claims to love were true. He was mildly curious which of her crew had won her affection. If he had to bet, his money would be on Pirate Hunter Zoro. She had been crying out for him after all.

Law concluded it had just been too long since he’d indulged a woman. Once they reached a more reasonable island he’d sate his basic needs and his original curiosity for Krysta would resume its place ahead of his desires.

The next time he saw Krysta was at breakfast the next morning. Law decided then that he had been extremely generous in his understanding of her emotional and physical state over the course of the past two weeks. It was time to find out if she was truly worth his time.

“Since you reiterated just how dangerous you are Krysta-ya, you will be giving a full demonstration of your Devil Fruit this morning,” Laws voice was indifferent, but he couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed her hesitate in her movements briefly at the reminder of their encounter the day before.

“Fine,” Krysta’s response was equally indifferent.

X*X*X*X

Out on the deck Krysta glanced around briefly before taking up a position just outside the shadow cast by the unfurled sail. Heart Pirates that weren’t currently busy with other duties gathered around to watch.

“I’ll need someone to help me,” Krysta’s eyes swept over those present.

“I’m the only one you’ll be using your abilities on today Krysta-ya.” Law stood opposite her closer to the railing.

Krysta raised a brow at him.

“Alright, I ate the Shade-Shade Fruit, I can manipulate shadows.” Krysta tapped her chin, deciding what she would show him first. “Will you draw your sword please.” She pointed at Laws nodachi. 

Law brought the blade before him and unsheathed it in one fluid motion. He watched in fascination as Krysta’s shadow stretched forward until it touched the shadow his nodachi cast. Krysta brought her hands together in front of her, mimicking the way he held his own weapon. As she pulled her hands apart a pitch-black replica of his Kikoku appeared.

“I can make replicas of any object if I come into contact with their shadows.” Krysta lunged toward Law, a ring resounding across deck as their blades met. “As well as utilize them in battle.”

“My shadows can be solid,” Krysta kept her blade pressed to Laws a moment before his sword passed through hers and he stumbled forward a pace, his balance thrown off, “Or permeable.”

Law glared at the smirk on Krysta’s face as she retreated a few steps, the shadow nodachi shifting into random shapes before she dropped it back into her shadow.

“I can move objects with their shadows and under the right circumstances, people.”

Krysta’s shadow shot forward and Law felt his body go rigid, he couldn’t move. Krysta’s shadow was now connected to his own. Horror flooded him as she moved across from him, his body moving to match hers as she sheathed his nodachi before reaching up and plucking the hat from his head, sweeping it before him in a low bow. There were a couple of snickers that came from the onlookers. Law was not amused, and the momentary fear was replaced with rage.

Krysta felt the shift in his demeanor and flicked her wrist, the shadow at his feet instead winding up along his body. Law felt the break in pressure as his body was once again his, but now he was restrained by the shadow coiled around him. He looked up, intent on telling Krysta that he’d seen enough only to find she’d disappeared.

Law flinched as her arms came around him from behind, one over his shoulder, the other across his torso. Her chin came to rest on the opposite shoulder. Knowing she was shorter than him Law glanced down to see that she had boosted herself up with her shadow.

“I can move through shadows,” she said softly, “and I’ve got one more trick. You might want to hold your breath.”

Law was going to demand why when his vision went black, his stomach rolling at the sudden weightlessness he felt. It was fleeting and when his vision returned he was standing in the shade next to the hatch, facing the spot he had just been standing in. Krysta was hunched over beside him, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

“I’m still working on that one,” she huffed, “First time I did it, it knocked me on my a—”

Krysta was cut short as Law slammed her against the wall beside the hatch, his hand tight around her throat.

“What the hell was that,” he seethed, his eyes were dark, clouded by hatred. Krysta knew in the back of her mind that the hatred wasn’t for her, though she wasn’t sure how she knew. She had triggered something with her shadow possession.

“Exactly what you wanted,” choked Krysta, “now back off!” She grabbed his wrist and hoisted both her feet off the ground to kick him square in the chest. Suddenly supporting Krysta’s weight with one arm threw him off balance enough for her kick to send him stumbling back several feet.

Krysta hoisted herself off the deck where she landed, coughing now that she could breath. Law had a hand against his chest, surprise clear on his features, but he recovered quickly, and anger was starting to mar his features once more.

“The shadow possession only worked because you weren’t expecting it,” Krysta supplied hastily, “If you’ll chill for two seconds I can teach you how to break it.”

Law paused at her words, taking a deep breath to calm himself he nodded for her to continue. Krysta nearly sighed in relief, for a moment she thought he was going to kill her.

“First thing you need to understand is that human shadows differ from the shadows of inanimate objects. It’s not just your body blocking the light, its more like a projection of your personality, your strength of will. I can gauge a person’s strength by studying their shadows. Your shadow is much stronger than mine. You could easily overpower it.” Krysta paused waiting for some reaction from Law, but he had schooled his features into an unreadable mask of neutrality. “Are you willing to try?”

Law realized that her explanation was an attempt to appease him, knowing that he valued information. She was genuinely afraid of what he might do, and he felt a pang of guilt for directing his fury on her, she was only doing as she was told. The similarity her possession had to Jokers own power had caught him by surprise. Law hated surprises. 

Law nodded once more, and Krysta moved back into direct sunlight. Law followed.

“You felt it when I took over,” Krysta asked. Law nodded, “All you have to do is focus on breaking through that feeling.”

Krysta brought her arm up in front of her.

“Ready?”

“Proceed,” Law watched as her shadow stretched forward again until it touched his. Tension flooded him as he lost control once again. He focused on pushing the heaviness away and felt it give slightly before it pushed back. Krysta raised her other hand, her brows furrowed in concentration. Law gave another hard push and his body was free. There was an audible snap as Krysta’s power recoiled, sending her sprawling to the deck. Law could see her whole body shaking as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Fuck that was fast,” she rasped, “I wasn’t even holding back.” Krysta swallowed back the bile that had risen in her throat; her entire body felt like it was being assaulted by pins and needles. She heard a few murmured words pass among the heart pirates watching as Laws boots appeared in front of her. Looking up she found his hand being offered to her. Brushing it aside she forced her limbs to bring her to her feet. She stumbled once, and Laws hand went to steady her, but she once again avoided his grasp. Law frowned at her stubbornness.

“I already told you I don’t use my power on people unless I have no other option. You have nothing to fear from me,” Krysta strode purposefully back into the sub, leaving Law and his men in awe behind her.


	11. Prying

Krysta collapsed onto her bed, thankful she had eluded Law’s hands. She didn’t want him to feel how much she was trembling, didn’t want him knowing her shortcomings. If he deemed her useless then their deal would have been for nothing.

Then again, why did she care what he thought of her, she should have downplayed her ability, if he lost interest then maybe he’d let her go…

No, she wanted to impress him. Wanted him to see her as useful, as a potential strength. Why? All she accomplished was cementing the fact that she was never going to be released. She would be indebted to Law until the moment she drew her last breath. The thought was sobering.

Once her body calmed she felt pent up rage and sadness rise within her. Dragging herself out of bed she decided she’d vent on one of the dummies she had seen in the training room. It would also be a good way to avoid Law for a few hours. She had a gut feeling he would show up in her room if she stayed there.

X*X*X*X

Law wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed when he didn’t find Krysta in her quarters. She’d played it off nicely, but he had seen the pain in her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt when he broke her hold over him, but she did it anyway, all to put him at ease. He conceded that he overreacted a bit and the lapse in control had him irritated. He was going to have to work on that, he always needed to be able to control his rage if he was going to reach his goal.

A goal that might come easier if he applied Krysta’s ability accordingly. He had more questions to ask her about her devil fruit, but it seemed they would have to wait.

X*X*X*X

Shachi and Penguin were waiting for Krysta with a plate set to the side when she finally wandered into the mess deck later that evening. She purposely waited, hoping to avoid Law and most of his crew. All day she had heard whispers of her power among them. Some even outright complementing her on her skill and asking to fight her. Krysta wasn’t sure what to do with the praise, she kind of hoped she would frighten them. She needed to keep her distance, they were from rival crews after all. (At least that’s what she kept telling herself) She gave them a small smile as she sat.

“You guys really don’t need to do this,” she said, taking the food they pushed toward her, “I’m sure Law wouldn’t want you giving me special treatment.”

“We just want you to feel welcome,” Shachi grinned at her. 

“Yea, you have to get used to a whole new ship and crew,” Penguin added.

“Thank you, but please don’t go out of your way for me,” Krysta tried to keep her voice neutral. Their friendly demeanor made it harder for her to keep a distant mindset. “Any idea where we are headed?”

“Back to Sabaody,” Penguin answered, “Captain said he had some unfinished business to handle.”

That made Krysta pause mid bite. The sunny was still on Sabaody, if she could find out where…

She finished off her food and headed out of the mess deck, nearly running into Seb as he came out of the galley.

“Sorry,” Krysta swerved around him, “Dinner was great Seb, thank you.”

“What’s her rush” Seb looked at the two engineers still seated at the table. Both shrugged, just as confused as the cook.

X*X*X*X

It had been a great idea back in the mess deck, but now that Krysta was standing in front of Law’s quarters she was second guessing the necessity of it. Looking down at the hoodie she had become too comfortable wearing the last couple weeks she took a deep breath and rapt lightly on the door.

“Enter”

Krysta slipped in quietly, closing the door behind her. She couldn’t help but glance quickly about Laws spacious quarters. The room was divided in two by a black curtain that was partially drawn. To the right through the opening in the curtain Krysta could see the foot of a king bed and a dark oak wardrobe. The left side where she stood had an ornate desk flanked by towering bookshelves. Several feet before the desk was a sitting area, complete with a sofa, loveseat, and coffee table. Charts lay across the polished wood surface. When Krysta’s eyes made it to Law she felt her cheeks heat up. He was watching her, a contemplative expression on his face.

“What is it Krysta-ya?” Laws voice was completely neutral.

Krysta took a couple steps away from the door and clasped her hands behind her back.

“I heard we were going back to the archipelago.” Law nodded in confirmation. “The Thousand Sunny is still there. With your permission I would like to collect a few of my things, seeing as I’m going to be here for a while.”

Laws eyes widened slightly in surprise. He didn’t expect her to make a request of him so… politely. It didn’t suit her. He had been thinking about what he would need to acquire for her once they reached Sabaody, he’d even begun compiling a list. Krysta’s proposition was admittedly more appealing.

“Very well, but you will be accompanied.” Law watched Krysta intently, hoping for a protest to his conditions, or a look of displeasure. He was disappointed when she only nodded politely.

“Of course, thank you,” Krysta turned to leave.

“Just a moment Krysta-ya,” Laws voice took on an almost playful tone as he watched her freeze. “Have a seat.”

Krysta looked at the sofa as Law gestured to it but made no move to sit. 

“Why?” she asked, trying to keep a polite lilt to her voice to mask the suspicion.

“I have some questions for you?” Laws smirk made Krysta’s stomach sink. He wanted more information from her. Krysta suppressed a sigh as she sat on the sofa that faced Laws desk, arms crossed defensively against her chest, her thumb immediately began gliding over her scars. Although she agreed to this, it was in no way pleasant. She hoped the others would forgive her.

Law stood and made his way over to the sofa, his eyes never leaving hers as he sat on the cushion directly beside her, pulling his knee up and resting his arm along the back of the sofa as he faced her. 

“Is being that close necessary?” Krysta eyed his proximity to her warily.

“I’m comfortable,” Law smirked at the look she threw him, glad to see her drop the polite act so quickly. Krysta drew a deep breath and tried to make her tone as docile as it had been previously. She disliked Law knowing he got under her skin.

“What is it you want to know?” Krysta wanted to get this over with and away from him.

“Tell me where you come from and how you got your devil fruit.”

Krysta stared at him confused. “You’re not asking about Luffy and the others?”

“I’m interested in you, not them.” Law casually rest his head against his hand propped on the sofa. 

“You’re seriously interested in my sob story?” Krysta’s voice was skeptical.

“Krysta-ya, you are answering questions not asking them.” Laws amused smirk never left his face. She was delaying answering him, downplaying any importance the information he desired had. He knew she was trying to keep herself distant and reserved in regard to him and his crew. What better way to impede her goal then going strait for personal information. Krysta huffed and looked away from him.

“I’m from the North Blue. I grew up on a cluster of islands close to the Red Line called the Celtic Isles, in a port town by the name of Galway Bay.”

Law was intrigued by this piece of information. “We stopped at the Celtic Isles before we headed for the Grand Line.” Krysta’s eyes widened marginally when she looked over at him, her eyes were almost hopeful “Galway Bay was a burnt ruin.”

Just like that her face fell and she drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them, “That’s unfortunate,”

Law had the distinct feeling she already knew what had become of her home even as she tried to act like she didn’t. Before he could question her about it she spoke again.

“I got my devil fruit by accident.” She said looking away from him again. “I found it in my mothers’ things after she passed. She was a chef and I assumed it was an exotic ingredient she was saving for a special occasion. Out of curiosity I tired it, it was awful.”

“It didn’t occur to you it might be poisonous?” Law asked disbelieving. Krysta shrugged.

“I was so grief stricken at the time, I think part of me wanted it to be. Anyway, a few days later I found a book on devil fruits tucked away on her bookshelf and realized what I had done.”

“Explain your devil fruit.”

Krysta looked at him in irritation, “I just did this morning,” 

“I want to know what the difference is between the shadows you see. You mentioned human shadows differ from others.”

Krysta was silent for a moment, her lips pursed as she thought about how to answer Law in a way that would make sense.

“Human shadows are complex since no two people are the same. Instead of being a translucent black, most human shadows are comprised of varying shades of grey. It’s like looking at a canvas that hasn’t been finished. Every time something happens to define a person another layer of color is added. Good people generally have very light shadows, where cruel and evil people have dark shadows.” Krysta turned so she was facing Law her legs crossed in front of her. She placed her hand in the shadow Law’s head cast against the wall. Law noticed her pupils dilate to the extent her violet iris’ were nearly non-existent. “Your shadow for example is pretty mottled. It has a deep grey heavily set in it, I've seen similar shadows on people with some sort of trauma. There are a few black spots which doesn’t surprise me, you are a pirate after all, however there is a light gray woven throughout, so you care deeply about something, or someone…”

Krysta looked over to Law and flinched back, her hand coming away from his shadow. The darkness from this morning had returned to his eyes. She had a sinking feeling she had gone too far, prying where she wasn’t wanted. She was so absorbed in his shadow she had failed to keep herself in check.

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered quickly, “I got carried away, its just an assumption I didn’t mean anything by it.”

The intensity of Laws gaze loomed over her as he seemed to reassess her. After what felt like ages he broke the building tension with his voice.  
“Go,”

Krysta nodded mutely and scurried out of his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious i'm basing Krysta's island very loosely on Celtic culture


	12. Make the Most of It

It was the short hours before dawn when Krysta ventured forth from her quarters once more. The adrenaline that accompanied the fear Law’s intense gaze caused within her kept sleep at bay, which Krysta was thankful for. The fear, however, made her reminisce how constantly she felt it while she was a captive. Along with the intense loneliness and solitude that nearly crushed her. She realized she was putting herself back in that position by refusing to acknowledge the welcoming nature of the Heart Pirates. They weren’t keeping her imprisoned, they treated her as an equal. If she was to spend the remainder of her life among these men, she may as well try to make the most of it.

She made her way through the empty mess deck and peered through the round windows into the galley. The only one she saw from her vantage point was Seb. Krysta took a deep breath, she could manage one person, and she found kitchens extremely soothing. She cracked the door and tapped a few times, drawing the cook’s attention away from the large stockpot on the stove. 

“Good morning Seb,” Krysta hoped her smile didn’t look as fake as it felt.

“Krysta-chan,” Seb’s look of surprise quickly turned to a smile. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I’m an early riser,” Krysta lied as she stepped fully into the kitchen closing the door gently behind her.

“Are you hungry? I can whip something up real quick.”

“I’ll eat breakfast with everyone else,” Krysta declined peering around him curiously. “What are you working on?”

“Recipe I picked up a few islands back,” Seb turned back to the pot, giving it a hard look, “It’s not quite right though…”

“Would you like a second opinion?” Krysta offered.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Seb poured some broth in a tasting dish and handed it to Krysta. She let it cool a moment before taking a sip. It was good, but she could tell the balance was slightly off. Humming to herself Krysta looked over the spices laid out on the counter and reached for one, catching Seb’s gaze she silently asked permission.

He gestured for her to continue and she added a pinch of several spices before giving the pot a stir and spooning out another sample. Humming in satisfaction she handed the dish to Seb. 

“I’ll be damned,” Seb’s eyes were wide, “That’s it.”

The smile that lit Krysta’s face was genuine and it caused Seb’s breath to catch.

“I help out in the galley on my ship,” Krysta explained, “I’m nowhere near Sanji’s level but he’s taught me a few things. Can I help you prepare breakfast? Law hasn’t assigned me anywhere, but I don’t like sitting around doing nothing.”

Regaining his composure Seb rubbed the back of his neck, “Course you can.”

“Great,” Krysta slipped the elastic band off her wrist and pulled her hair back. “What’s first?”

X*X*X*X

Law felt his eye twitch as he peered around Krysta’s empty quarters. The bed looked undisturbed, which added to Laws growing suspicion that she wasn’t sleeping. Last night he noticed the dark circles forming under her eyes. He exhaled a quiet sigh and headed for the mess deck. He would track her down after he got some coffee.

Sitting in his usual spot one of the cooks brought him a mug of coffee and plate of food. Taking note of the lack of Krysta’s presence he began mentally listing the places on the sub that she could be hiding. 

As though on que the galley doors swung open and Krysta walked out supporting a tray in her hands while shadow hands carried another two behind her. Her gaze caught his briefly as she moved about the room, distributing plates of food with an ease that only came from experience. She managed to avoid his table and refused to look his way a second time. Then she disappeared into the galley and didn’t reappear again as the mess deck slowly cleared out and his crew began to prep the sub for docking at the archipelago. When Seb came out with a plate of his own Law beckoned him over. 

“Captain” Seb greeted as he took a seat across from Law. 

“She’s not being a nuisance, is she?” Law took a sip of his coffee. 

“No Captain,” Seb glanced back at the galley doors, “She really knows what she’s doin’. Says she spent a lot of time helping the kitchen on Straw Hats ship. The guys really stepped up their game this morning too, trying to impress her I imagine.” Seb chuckled.

Law hadn’t given much thought as to what Krysta’s role would be among his crew. His thoughts had been preoccupied by the role she would play in his personal goals. Now that it was brought to the forefront he realized if he wanted her to willingly submit to be a member of his crew, he needed to treat her as one. That meant finding her a place among the responsibilities on board.

“Very well, starting tomorrow she’ll be your charge,” said Law finishing his coffee and rising, “Tell her its safe to come out now, we’ll be going ashore soon.” 

He sent a sideways glance to where Krysta was watching them through the kitchen doors. Locking eyes, he was pleased that she didn’t duck away but held his gaze. 

X*X*X*X

Krysta felt sorrow settle in her chest like a leaden anchor as she watched the bubbles rise through the mangroves. She was almost afraid to get off the ship, wondering what the archipelago was going to take from her this time. Her reverie was broken as Shachi and Penguin hollered to her from the shore, waving as they walked away. She spun on her heel, intent on catching up to them and came face to chest with Law. A startled gasp escaped her lips before she looked up at him with a glare.

“They have a different assignment today,” Law answered her question before she could speak.

“So, who’s the lucky chaperone today,” Krysta crossed her arms and looked away from him, she didn’t want him to see the lingering melancholy in her eyes.

“That would be me,” Law smirked as her arms dropped in obvious shock. 

“You?” she floundered, “Surely you’ve got better things to do.”

“You’re right, so let’s get this done.” Law turned and walked down the gangplank, Krysta followed closely behind. He paused on shore and looked to Krysta silently telling her to lead. Krysta huffed in obvious annoyance.

‘This is just great’ she thought as she turned toward the lawless district.

X*X*X*

Law looked up at the run-down bar Krysta was walking toward and stopped, raising a brow at her when she looked back at him.

“A friend of Rayleigh’s is here, she’ll know where the Sunny is,” Krysta explained hastily before continuing into the bar. 

Shakky leant up against the bar, a cigarette in hand as Krysta and Law walked in. 

“It’s about time,” she said between drags, “Was starting to wonder if you got lost.”

“You knew I was coming,” Krysta knew Shakky’s information network was impressive, but she didn’t think she worked that quick. 

“Of course, I did. You’re here to see the ship. Duvals riders will be here shortly to get you.” Shakky spoke matter of fact. A smile lit Krysta’s face.

“Thank you Shakky,” Krysta was still smiling when she turned to Law, “Would you mind waiting here, I promise I’ll be back within an hour.”

“The agreement was for you to be accompanied,” Law reminded her. Her smile fell, immediately wishing anyone other than Law had come with her today.

“I won’t take a rival Captain to the Sunny while Luffy isn’t there.”

“Then I guess we’re done here,” Law challenged with a smirk.

“Seriously Law,” Krysta tried desperately to keep the anger out of her voice, “I’m not going to run away.”

Law ignored her protest and stood, settling his nodachi on his shoulder. Krysta stared up at him defiantly. 

“Before you go I have something for the lass,” Shakky broke the growing tension, reminding them that she was still there. She beckoned Krysta to follow her to the back. Krysta shot Law a death glare as the door shut behind her. Law waited several minutes before an unpleasant feeling settled in his gut, something was off. Before he could act on his suspicion a loud hum drew his attention to the window just as Krysta was darting past. A flying fish swooped down, and she jumped, the man driving it catching her hand and pulling her up.

Immediately irritated Law’s hand came up in preparation for a room, but a heavy hand settled on his forearm. His glare landed on the bar keep. 

“Let the lass go, its not easy saying goodbye.” Shakky made it sound like a request, but the strength Law felt radiating off her told him it was a warning. Law lowered his hand and sat back down. A glass of whiskey appeared in front of him. 

“On the house,” Shakky lit another cigarette, “For taking care of her.”


	13. Don't Lie to Me

True to her word, not an hour had passed before Law heard the hum of the flying fish. Looking out the window he watched it swoop down and Krysta jump, landing gracefully and turning to wave as the man flew away. She had changed clothes, no longer sporting his yellow hoodie, she instead wore a black and violet stripped tank top over her dark blue jeans. A solitary duffle bag rested at one hip and a scimitar was strapped to the other. Law found he wasn’t surprised by her lack of belongings; her habits were almost the exact opposite of the women he had kept company with in the past.

As she walked in the door he settled his eyes on her, letting his displeasure show clearly on his face. Krysta swallowed nervously, fidgeting with the strap of her bag as she approached him. When she was within a few paces she reached into her bag and hastily presented a folder to him.

“I brought a peace offering,” she said before Law could speak, “It’s the medical file Chopper put together for me when I joined the crew.”

Law took the folder and glanced briefly at the first page before snapping it shut. He studied her closely, the edges of her eyes were bloodshot, the skin around them swollen slightly. She had been crying. 

“How thoughtful,” Law kept his voice completely neutral, “When we return to the sub your belongings will be searched, if I find anything threatening…well, for your sake I better not.”

Krysta bristled at the thought of him going through her stuff, but she didn’t miss the sinister undertone in his voice. She knew this was her punishment, and it was incredibly mild.

“Fine,” Krysta shrugged, trying to seem unfazed, “You won’t find anything interesting.”

Law stood and handed her back the folder to tuck back in her bag, he made his way to the door without looking back. 

“Goodbye Shakky,” Krysta gave a small wave as she followed Law, “Take care.”

“Take care lass,” Shakky replied as the door clicked shut.

X*X*X*X

Krysta was worn out by the time they made it back to the sub at the end of the day. Law had dragged her across the archipelago and back, he met with several people, some of whom made Krysta wait out of earshot. Her bag was small but the longer it hung from her shoulder the heavier it felt. They had met up with members of Laws crew a couple times, and each time someone had offered to take her bag, but Law refused them, saying she would carry it. 

Petty punishment indeed.

“Your bag goes in here,” Law opened the door to his quarters, “Then you are confined to your room until I am finished.”

“Yes sir,” Krysta muttered as she tossed her bag on the sofa and unbuckled her scimitar. Law caught her upper arm on her way out.

“Remember my warning.”

“Yea, yea,” Krysta pulled away from him, sarcasm clear in her voice “don’t let the bag bite you.”

Law unzipped the bag and grabbed the medical file, placing it on his desk so that he could go through it later. He then proceeded to empty her bag. Though he understood Krysta’s reasoning for refusing to show him where the Straw Hat ship was, she should have considered that he had to keep the safety of his own crew in mind. Indebted to him or not, she was still a stranger aboard his ship. Until she completely assimilated into his crew he would need to use some level of caution with her. However, leaving her weapon with him without having to be told was a step in the right direction. Finding nothing of note among her clothing and shoes he moved to the notebook that had been at the bottom of the bag. Flipping through it, its pages were filled with recipe notes, random lines of prose and doodles. Law was about to close it and toss it aside when the corner of a sheet of paper caught his attention. Tucked in the back of the notebook was a folded-up piece of paper. When Law opened it, he found himself looking at a wanted poster.

Krysta sat up as the door opened and Law stalked in.

“Are you done?” she asked, “I’d like my stuff back.”

Law didn’t answer as he strode over and grabbed the front of her shirt, hauling her to her feet.

“I don’t take kindly to being lied to.” Laws controlled anger was terrifying as his grey eyes bore into Krysta’s own violet orbs.

“What the hell are you talking about,” Krysta was struggling to keep the fear out of her voice. Law held up the wanted poster and she mentally cursed. She forgot she had put the damned paper in her notebook. 

“That isn’t me,” she blurted out, which only made Law angrier.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Law pushed her back and her ankle caught on the corner of the bed, sending her sprawling, “Shadow manipulation isn’t common practice.”

“Fuck,” Krysta propped herself up on her elbow, “Would you let me explain…please.”

Law didn’t move so Krysta took it as a cue to continue.

“I told you I was unstable before I joined the Straw Hats. My shadow is the conduit for my devil fruit ability and there was a time when I couldn’t control it. It became like an entity separate from my existing consciousness. When it felt like I wasn’t strong enough it would take control of my body and it had this…bloodlust.” Krysta shook her head, the images already coming to the forefront of her mind, “I blacked out and when I came to I would be covered in blood and surrounded by corpses.”

Krysta pushed herself to her feet, “That wanted poster is for my shadow, and I assure you that it can’t overpower me now. I said I wasn’t a threat to you or your crew and that is the truth.”

Law stared Krysta down, weighing her words and studying her demeanor. She truly believed that the wanted poster was not her, at least not the real her. Meaning when he had asked if she had a wanted poster she had told the truth as she saw it. However, she should have disclosed this much sooner. He would give her one last opportunity before he decided if she wasn’t worth keeping alive.

“Is there anything else you’ve been keeping from me?” Law asked evenly. He felt his ire reignite when she bit her lip guiltily.

“You haven’t read my medical file yet have you?” Krysta let out a long breath before beckoning him to follow her back to his quarters. She grabbed the medical file and flipped through it. “Too many chemical cocktails took their toll.”

Krysta handed him the file and he read over the page she had left it on. Laws eyes widened in disbelief.

“3 to 5 years,” he read aloud, “Don’t you think this vital information should have been given sooner.” 

Krysta shrugged, unapologetic. “I did what I had to do. That’s just Choppers estimation. It could be more or less depending on the rate it spreads. You wondered how it was so easy for me to give my life away right? Well, it’s because I don’t have much of it left.”

“Treatment?” Law asked simply, closing the folder.

“Chopper was trying to come up with something before we reached Sabaody,” Krysta didn’t meet his gaze, “but that won’t help now.”

“Is this why your crewmates were so protective of you,” Law recalled the way they had hovered in the auction house.

Krysta shook her head, her eyes settling on the ground. Sadness softened her face and Law felt his gut twist. “They don’t know. I asked Chopper to keep it a secret. I didn’t want my time with them to be marred with pity and false hope. I don’t want to be treated differently because I’m dying a little faster than everyone else.”

Law found himself unable to respond. Krysta’s situation was much too familiar. Thankfully Krysta chose to break the growing tension herself.

“So, have I been deemed worthless,” her hard façade was back when she met his eyes “Am I to be sliced up and thrown overboard?”

Her brash tone allowed Law to regain his composure and answer in a normal fashion.

“You’re worth more in one piece for now,” Law waved the poster for emphasis, gracing Krysta with an evil smile, “Get your things out of my quarters. Starting tomorrow you will report to Sebastian in the galley.”

Krysta’s eyes lit up at her assignment and she quickly shoved everything back in her bag. Pausing at the door she glanced back at Law looking as though she wanted to say something. Changing her mind, she hurried back to her own quarters.


	14. Nightmares

After announcing to his crew that they would be staying in Paradise a while longer and discussing possible courses with Bepo, Law retired to his quarters. He spent the next several days going over the medical file Krysta had given him. 

The number of poisons and various other toxins that had been in Krysta’s system when the Straw Hats found her was appalling. He was genuinely impressed she had survived and managed to recover enough of her health to remain a pirate. Glancing at the wanted poster laying on his desk he figured she had some potential. 

Killer Shadow  
70 mil. Berri  
Extremely dangerous. No regard for human life.

Honestly, Law didn’t realize it was Krysta’s poster at first. The figure in the photo wore all black which made it difficult to determine the persons gender; a mask covered the shadows face. He assumed it was an idol, a relative perhaps, but the violet eyes were familiar and prompted closer inspection. Her attitude and behavior made it hard to believe she had so much blood on her hands, but he supposed it had been forced upon her at the time.

Keeping to his quarters and the infirmary meant that Law only saw Krysta during mealtimes and she didn’t interact with him unless she had to. Already he was seeing an improvement in the morale of his crew with a female on board and her efficiency in the galley was notable. On her fourth day in the galley Bepo’s curiosity finally won out and he asked if she had been a waitress before becoming a pirate.  
“My mother was a chef at the Ceili, I started helping out as soon as I could carry a tray, but I did more than just wait tables,” Krysta answered with a sad smile.

“What’s a Ceili,” Penguin asked with a confused look.

Krysta hummed in thought, “Its what you would call a tavern, but there was always music, dancing and stories.”

Law was pleased Krysta was finally getting comfortable around his crew.

A light rap at his door drew him from his musing.

X*X*X*X

Krysta’s head snapped up from the last of the dishes as a small tray with a mug of coffee was placed heavily on the counter next to her.

“Take this to Captain, don’t let it get cold.” Nick said curtly before stalking out of the kitchen.

“He really doesn’t like me,” commented Krysta, glancing over her shoulder at Seb. He was going over the menu for tomorrow, a pen between his teeth as he let loose his shoulder length brown hair.

“He just needs time,” Seb supplied with a shrug. “Nicks a bit cautious is all.”

Sebastian was the head cook with Nick following as his sous-chef. Their main duties were the kitchen with four other crewmembers that took cooking duty in alternating shifts. Krysta brought the number up to three main cooks and she got the feeling Nick was threatened by her. Seb knew him better than she did though so for now she would take his word for it.

“Well then I better speed up the process by doing as he asked,” Krysta dried her hands and picked up the tray. 

“Let me hun,” Seb started rounding the counter, “He shouldn’t be ordering you around.”

“I got it,” Krysta waved him away with a smile, “Finish what you’re doing so I have something to start on in the morning.”

Seb gave her a contemplative look, “You’ve been the first one in here all week. You getting enough sleep?”

Krysta could hear the concern in his voice, “Plenty, I promise,” Krysta pushed through the galley doors leaving Seb’s attentive eyes behind. She had to pause at the top of the stairs to the first level as she swayed on her feet. There was no getting around it tonight, she needed at least a few hours. Pushing off the railing she made her way over to Laws door.

“Enter,”

Krysta walked in and Law casually placed the medical text he was holding on his desk, hiding her still open medical file. Examining her as she approached him he took note that the bags under her eyes had lessened. Law thought she was suffering from sleep deprivation, but it seemed his worries were unneeded. Despite what was happening to her body, she showed no sign of pain or discomfort. Perhaps her ailment hadn’t spread enough to hinder her normal functions, or it was a silent killer that would take her without warning.

“This is for you,” Krysta said placing the mug beside her wanted poster. Without waiting for a response, she turned to leave.

“Krysta-ya,” she looked back at Law over her shoulder, “Inform Seb that you will be unavailable tomorrow,”

Krysta turned to fully face him, “May I ask why?”

“You’ll be in the infirmary undergoing some tests,” Law took a sip of the coffee. Krysta raised a brow but didn’t press the matter.

“Ok, I’ll let him know,” Krysta slipped out without another word.

When Law next looked at the clock it was approaching one in the morning. Standing to stretch, his back gave a satisfying pop. The short walk to the galley to return his mug would work out the stiffness in his limbs and then he could sleep.

As Law returned to his quarters a sound made him pause. A few moments of silence followed, and he dismissed the noise, only to hear a loud cry come from Krysta’s room. He was instantly alert as he moved towards her door. Swinging it open he gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room now illuminated by the faint light spilling in from the corridor. Krysta’s eyes were shut tight, the bedding tossed to the floor as she thrashed against invisible phantoms. She was having a nightmare.

Law approached her cautiously, watching as her limbs went rigid and her fists twisted in the sheet beneath her. She was pleading with whatever demons she believed held her down, her voice cracked and abused from her earlier screaming. He needed to wake her up. 

Laws fingertips had barely brushed her exposed shoulder when her eyes snapped open. They were pitch black. Laws shock allowed Krysta to grab him and pull him down. They rolled as she straddled him, a shadow blade pressed to his neck. Law remained still as Krysta breathed heavily above him, clearly not entirely in the waking world. One hand poised to make a room he spoke to her gently.

“Krysta-ya…wake up.”

Law watched as the black in her eyes receded, the blade disappearing as she blinked at him a couple times. Her eyes widened in horror as she scrambled off him, retreating to the farthest corner of the bed.

“Law?...Fuck, I’m so sorry…I didn’t…You’re not…,” Krysta couldn’t get the words out, but Law understood what she was trying to ask.

“I’m fine Krysta-ya,”

Krysta visibly calmed. She looked completely exhausted as she rubbed at her face. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“How long have you been having nightmares,” Law asked sitting up.

“Since my first night on the sub.” 

“How often?”

“Every time I sleep,” Krysta shrugged.

That was an odd way to respond. Law had seen the signs of sleep deprivation start showing up during Straw Hat Luffy’s recovery. He concluded her sleeplessness was due to her worry for her captain. The signs hadn’t improved until after they had returned from Shakky’s bar. The dark circles under her eyes had lessened considerably but looking at her now they were more prominent than ever. That’s when he remembered the small bag of cosmetics he’d seen in her bag. Krysta wasn’t getting better, she was just hiding it.

“You aren’t sleeping every night,” Law realized.

Krysta shook her head in confirmation, “Only when I have to.”

Law frowned at the admission, another thought coming to mind. “You showed no symptoms of sleep deprivation when I first brought you aboard.”

“That’s because I was sleeping on the Sunny,” Law’s raised brow told her to elaborate, “I had a way to keep the nightmares away.”

“Why aren’t you using it here?”

“Because it isn’t possible.” Krysta answered vaguely.

“What is it,” Law didn’t like her evasive answer.

“It’s not important if it won’t work,” Krysta tried once more to dodge the question, but the look Law gave her said he wasn’t going to drop it. Krysta huffed.

“You’re going to find this childish but, I didn’t sleep alone.”

Law was taken back by the simplicity of her solution, unfortunately…

“I have no female crew members for you to bunk with.”

Krysta took a deep breath before she spoke again, “That doesn’t matter because I wasn’t sharing a room, I shared a bed…and it was never with Nami or Robin.” Laws brows rose as he put the pieces together.

“It was only for sleep…most of the time.” Krysta shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. She mentally berated herself for feeling nervous about telling Law. They were both adults after all.

“This should have been brought to my attention sooner,” Laws tone was reprimanding, “I will not tolerate my crew intentionally harming their health.”

“Good thing I’m not part of your crew,” Krysta flinched a little at the glare Law cast her, “It wouldn’t have made a difference, there’s no way I’d be comfortable enough with anyone on board for it to work, nor do I trust anyone to keep their hands off.”

Law sighed tiredly, rising to his feet. “Come with me.”

Krysta followed Law back to his quarters and waited near the sofa as Law disappeared behind the curtain dividing his suite. She heard a door click and wondered what Law was doing. Maybe he had a sleep aid he intended to give her? She would have to refuse, forced sleep just made the nightmares worse. 

When Law reappeared he only wore black sleeping pants, his tattooed torso bare. Krysta couldn’t help but stare as he made his way over to his king bed.

“Lay down.” Laws command sent cold realization across Krysta’s skin.

“Hell no,” Krysta’s response was immediate as she turned to leave. She paused mid-step as a blue film encompassed her.

“Shambles”

Krysta was suddenly on her side looking at the heart on Laws chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed against him, but her exhaustion made her arms like jelly against stone.

“Law, this won’t work,” there was a twinge of fear in her angry voice, “I don’t want to sleep anymore.”

“I have yet to sleep and I’m ordering you to remain here,” Law smirked down at her glare as she stopped struggling. “Close your eyes Krysta-ya.”

Krysta huffed in obvious annoyance but did as she was told. She would just wait until Law was asleep before slipping away.


	15. Testing Theory

Law watched Krysta’s face as the morning light filtered in through his drawn curtains. Her features were soft in sleep, absent of the hard façade she preferred to show. She had fallen asleep before him last night, which brought forth the question of whether it was her level of exhaustion or if she was more comfortable with him than she’d led him to believe. If it was the latter, what would he do with this discovery?

Giving in to temptation he pushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek. Krysta’s eyes scrunched as the gesture roused her from sleep. 

“Sanji…” Krysta groaned sleepily, one eye cracking open “can’t breakfast wait five more minutes.”

An amused smirk immediately settled on Laws face when he heard her. He was going to enjoy this.

Krysta blinked at him a couple times before her eyes flew wide with a startled gasp. Scrambling back from him she yelped as she tumbled over the edge of the bed, stripping it as her legs tangled in the sheets. Kicking herself free Krysta dashed for the door. 

“Krysta-ya”

She froze with her fist clenched tight to the doorknob. She didn’t dare look back at him. 

“Any nightmares?” Laws voice was so amused he may as well be out right laughing at her. Krysta turned her head toward him slightly but refused to make eye contact. 

“No.” Krysta answered softly before swiftly opening the door and escaping to her own room. Once safely locked in her en suite she sank to the ground and buried her face in her knees.

“What is wrong with me?”

X*X*X*X

Law assumed she must be hiding in the galley as he sipped on the last of his coffee. She had yet to appear in the mess hall and her room had been empty when he checked it on the way down. Tired of being patient Law stood and approached the galley doors, hearing Krysta’s voice on the other side.

“…on Seb just tell him you really need my help today.”

“Sorry Hun, I can’t lie to Captain, and it wouldn’t change his mind,” Sebs voice was apologetic, “Besides you seemed fine with it when you told me last night.”

“Yea, well, I woke up this morning and decided I didn’t want to be poked and prodded today.”

There was a snicker from further in the kitchen and Law could picture the glare Krysta was sporting. 

“Seriously, do your minds ever come out of the gutter.”

The laughing intensified, and Law concluded Krysta must be rather flustered. Deciding it was a good time to step in he pushed through the door. Krysta’s eyes snapped to him then immediately away again, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Krysta-ya, if you’ll head to theatre one,” Law said casually, “I believe we have a prior engagement.”

Krysta stormed out of the galley followed by the whistles of Cory and Graig, two of his more laid back and teasing crewmembers. They never missed a chance to joke.

“Be gentle with her Captain,” Graig said with a wink, “Krysta-chan’s nervous today.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Law following Krysta. When he opened the door to his operating theatre he found her looking curiously at one of the machines. When she turned to face him, he could tell she had recovered her composure.

“So, what exactly are you going to do to me,” Krysta asked, arms crossed.

“Your condition isn’t one I’m familiar with,” Law said matter of fact “I want to study it.”

Krysta blinked at him owlishly, “How?”

“These are medical imaging machines,” Law gestured to what she had been examining “There is also my Devil Fruit abilities.”

Krysta looked around the room again seeing it from a different perspective.

“Strip,” Laws curt order had her attention focused back on him.

“Excuse me,” Krysta’s eyes were wide. Law smirked at her obvious discomfort.

“We just spent the night together and now you’re being shy,” Law teased, handing her a hospital gown and turning his back to her as he prepared the machine. There was a moment of silence before Krysta spoke.

“It was a fluke.”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Law responded without turning around.

“It only worked because I was so exhausted,” Krysta came to his side, changed and ready for further instruction.

Law gave her a sidelong glance, “If you are so confident, you won’t mind testing that theory.”

Krysta stared at him wide eyed, “Seriously?”

“Are you worried that it’s going to work?” Law asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely not,” Krysta shot back, “I’ll do it just so you’ll leave me alone.”

Law let the conversation die off as he finished setting up the machine, smirk still firmly in place.

X*X*X*X

Krysta ran her hands over her bare torso, still in awe over the fact that earlier that day she had been sliced open in several areas. Laws Devil Fruit had sent a tingling sensation over her skin every time he cut or moved a piece of her. It was sobering to see just how bad her insides really were. She had zero medical knowledge but that amount of blackening couldn’t be good.

Once Law put her back together she had been dismissed. Laws demeanor had become so focused as he studied her; Krysta slipped out quietly, afraid to break his concentration. She had gone down to the galley only to have Seb shoo her away saying she should enjoy her day off.

Krysta ended up spending most of the afternoon sparring in the training room. She was surprised by how many of the Heart pirates wanted to go a round with her. She currently had more losses than wins but she had enjoyed herself none the less. Now she had a better idea of what she needed to work on and plenty of offers for assistance. She begrudgingly admitted it was better than practicing by herself in the late hours of the night.

With a resigned sigh Krysta pulled the tank top she slept in down and left her room. She hesitated outside Laws door, nervousness eating away at her belly. She honestly couldn’t decide what she was more terrified of, being able to sleep, or not. If she didn’t all she would have to worry about is coping with her nightmares, nothing new. If she did manage to sleep well…that was a can of worms she wasn’t ready to deal with. She rapped her knuckles on the door and waited.

“Come in”

Law was lounging on his sofa, already in his sleeping pants, with a medical journal in hand. Krysta averted her eyes.

“Can’t you put a shirt on,” Krysta huffed. Law chuckled.

“This is comfortable,” closing the book he rose to his feet, “Shall we?”

Krysta walked stiffly over to his bed, laying as close to the edge as she comfortably could and turned away. She thought she heard a quiet sigh before Laws arm hooked over her waist and slid her closer to him.

“I’m not going anywhere, you don’t have to touch me,” Krysta said coldly. Law didn’t move his hand and despite her protest Krysta didn’t move away. Her body was tense, and she lied still as a statue. 

“Neither of us is going to sleep if you don’t relax Krysta-ya,” Laws voice was soft behind her, but it still held a teasing lilt. Krysta took a deep breath and willed her body to relax, closing her eyes. 

When she opened them again it was morning and she was facing an already awake Law. 

Law watched her eyes open and a frown settle on her face as she realized she had slept through the night. At least she wasn’t in a panic. Krysta sat up slowly, pulling her knees to her chest. Law sat up as well. 

“Nightmares?” Law asked simply, already knowing the answer. Krysta only shook her head refusing to look at Law. “Then its settled, this is where you’ll sleep from now on.”

That had Krysta’s eyes on him so fast he wondered if she gave herself whiplash. She stared at him incredulously.

“Why?” Krysta’s voice held clear confusion, “Why would you give up your privacy and comfort just so I’ll sleep.”

“I can’t use you to your full potential if you are sleep deprived,” Laws concealing smirk was firmly in place. It was a half-truth. Krysta didn’t need to know that this sleeping arrangement benefitted him as well. He couldn’t think of the last time he had woken feeling so rested prior to the last couple nights. Realizing that was all the answer she was getting Krysta huffed.

“Fine,” she threw back the sheets, getting out of bed gracefully this morning. 

The rest of the day passed in normal fashion. Law briefly saw Krysta during meals and she didn’t give him more than a nod when she noticed his staring. Now it was drawing close to midnight and Krysta had yet to appear in his quarters. He thought he had made himself clear, but it seemed Krysta was going to be stubborn.

Rising from his desk he made the short trek to Krysta’s door. Before he could grasp the handle, the door swung open and Krysta blinked up at him in surprise; one hand suspended where she had been running it through her damp hair. She recovered before he did and a teasing smirk that rivaled his own settled on her features.

“Worried I was disobeying orders?” the amusement was clear in her voice as she brushed by him heading across the hall, "despite popular belief I appreciate being able to sleep. You’re a nightmare I can handle, all I have to do is close my eyes and pretend it’s someone else.”

Krysta’s callous words brought Law to his senses. His arms went around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

“I can make it very difficult to think of anyone else,” Laws words were husky and full of promise. Krysta’s heart couldn’t decide if it should stop or accelerate.

“I’m. Not. Willing.” Krysta’s response was biting as her shadow rose up, separating them. Law let her go, satisfied with the flush on her cheeks.


	16. At the Ceili

As the next weeks passed Krysta slipped easily into a routine, going to Laws quarters once she finished her work in the galley and cleaned up. Only rapping his door lightly, not even waiting for a response before entering. If Law was kept up by ships logs or studying in the infirmary, she would make herself comfortable on his sofa with a book to read. Usually one of his various volumes on poison and toxin.

Now that she was able to sleep, she still didn’t need much of it. Law felt her slip out of bed in the hours before dawn on several occasions. He was roused from a comfortable sleep again this morning as Krysta’s warmth started to slide away from him. Irked at having his sleep interrupted Law tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her back against him.

“Law?” Krysta’s voice was barely above a whisper, unsure if he was awake or not.

“Your off duty today,” Law grumbled into her hair.

“I know,” Krysta tensed in preparation to move again, “I just need some air.”

“We’re submerged,”

Krysta went limp again, “Oh yeah, I forgot about the storm.”

Confident she wasn’t going anywhere Law drifted back to sleep. When he woke again, she was gone. Taking in the sunlight streaming into his quarters he had a good idea where she wandered off to. Whenever they were surfaced Krysta spent every spare moment she had on deck. She had confided one day when he found her training outside that she didn’t enjoy being cooped up indoors for long periods of time. She had often been confined to small dark rooms while she was a prisoner.

His suspicion proved correct when he walked out on deck an hour later to find her talking to Bepo as they watched the island in the distance grow as the ship approached. The air surrounding the autumn island was cool, crisp, and refreshing, and he knew his first mate would enjoy the colder climate.

Laws brows furrowed as he noticed Krysta wore her usual jeans and tank top despite the chill in the air. As he drew closer, he could see the goosebumps along her arms and her slight shivering.

“Good morning Captain,” Bepo greeted when he noticed Law come up. Law nodded in acknowledgement before eyeing Krysta critically.

“Krysta-ya, if you are cold put on something more appropriate.”

Krysta scowled at his condescending tone.

“I would if I had anything,” her cold response rivaled the chill in the air, “This is the first time I’ve been to an island with a colder climate. I’ll buy me a sweater or something when we get there.”

Law wordlessly handed Bepo his nodachi and his hat before pulling his hoodie over his head and holding it out for Krysta. The black long-sleeved shirt he wore underneath would keep him warm enough for now.

“I’ll be fine,” Krysta ignored the proffered sweater.

“I won’t have you catching cold and spreading it around my ship.” Law spoke matter of fact. Krysta scoffed and snatched the hoodie from his outstretched hand, pulling it on. It was still warm.

“Happy now,” Krysta spat.

Law gave her a deliberate once over before smirking at her. “Very.”

Krysta just rolled her eyes and turned back to watching the island in the distance.

Laws smile didn’t fade as he turned to his first mate. “Bepo, get everyone gathered in the mess hall.”

X*X*X*X*X

They were docking in a small port town on the island of Calydonea. It would take three days for the log pose to set. Law gave his crew free reign to do as they liked so long as their duties were completed, and they didn’t get involved with marines or local law enforcement.

Krysta had been quick to follow after Seb as he went for the market to work on restocking the ship. Although it fell under her kitchen duties to help with resupplying, Law had wanted to keep her close, even though she had already proven that she could be trusted, both on Amazon Lily and Sabaody archipelago, when she had plenty of opportunity to disappear.

Conceding that he did not need to know where she was at all times, he and Bepo had wandered the town on their own for several hours. Now he was on edge, Krysta kept entering his thoughts unbidden and he found the intrusion irritating. Law slowed to a stop as a group of children caught his attention several feet in front of him. They all stared up into a tree with bright red leaves as something rustled up in its branches. Suddenly they all backed up as a figure dropped down, landing gracefully, and cradling a kitten.

It was Krysta.

She had traded his hoodie for a black sweater and sported a violet beanie that matched her eyes. The children cheered, rushing her as she knelt to their level. They all hugged her in turn, the eldest looking child taking the kitten. Her smile was the most genuine one he had seen her give, but it didn’t quite touch her eyes where a hint of sadness shown through, even at this distance.

Krysta must have felt his stare because she looked up suddenly, their eyes locking. She looked stunned to see him but shot him a small smile as she finished hugging the children and sent them on their way. She schooled her features, but Law could still see the lingering pain in her eyes.

“Hey,” Krysta greeted when she was near enough. Law realized there were no boiler suit clad crewmen nearby.

“Why are you alone Krysta-ya?”

“I stopped to help the kids so Seb and Nick went on ahead.” Krysta shrugged.

“Were you not told that the crew was to remain in pairs while on shore.”

Krysta rolled her eyes, “Its only been a few minutes. Besides, this face doesn’t have a bounty, remember, and I’m not trussed up in one of your ‘look at me I’m a pirate’ suits.”

“That does not exclude you from my orders,” Law easily supplied.

“Whatever, I’ll catch up to Seb and stay there.” Krysta turned to leave but Law caught her arm.

“You are not to be wandering alone,” Law smirked at her, “You will remain with us.”

Krysta glared, “You seriously…,” she tapered off as she heard her name called from farther up the street. Krysta and Law looked over to see Shachi and Penguin jogging toward them, clearly excited about something. Krysta’s eyes lit up and a mischievous grin settled on her lips.

“What do you know, more pleasurable company. Later Law,” Krysta took off before Law could protest, meeting the engineers halfway. After a few exchanged words Shachi was leading Krysta away and Penguin walked over to fill Law in.

X*X*X*X*X

Law didn’t understand Shachi and Penguins excitement over the tavern they had picked for the night until he was standing out front reading the name of the establishment. ‘At the Ceili’ shone in gold lettering on the hanging wooden sign.

He remembered the conversation his men had with Krysta about what she did before she ended up a pirate. They must have chosen this place specifically for her. As Law entered, followed by Bepo the music and atmosphere washed over him like a wave. Across from the entrance was a stage where a trio of women sang, accompanied by fiddles, guitar, flutes, and drums. The area in front of the stage was cleared for dancing, which many of the patrons were doing. The left wall housed the bar and the right was lined with booths. The rest of the space was spattered with round oak tables.

Law immediately spotted the white boiler suits of his crew occupying most of the booths. Making his way over he slid into a seat opposite Shachi and Penguin waving one of the barmaids over.

“Captain!” his crew cheered in welcome. Law gave them all a once over and noticed a lack of a certain woman among them.

“Where is Krysta-ya,” he asked nonchalantly. Shachi and Penguin looked toward the dance floor as the music tapered off for a moment.

“She was dancing with Graig,” Shachi craned his neck trying to see through the crowd. Another tune started up and there was a loud cheer that drew everyone’s attention. Atop one of the larger round tables closer to the bar stood Krysta. A ring of spectators gathered around as she stomped her feet against the wood in time with the beat. She had shed her sweater and wrapped it around her waist, creating the illusion of a skirt as she twirled. The delight and happiness that lit Krysta’s face had Law hypnotized. He didn’t think he could look away even if he wanted to. When the beat slowed for a measure a man jumped up onto the table with her. Krysta looked shocked to see him; her eyes wide as her momentum froze. Then the man began dancing and a smile came easily back to Krysta’s lips as she moved in sync with him. As the melody grew in strength, they played off each other, movements precise with no hesitation in their steps. It dawned on Law that this wasn’t a spur of the moment dance, it was learned, deep set into their limbs and specific to this song. As the music reached its final crescendo, they joined hands. The man spun Krysta and dropped her into a dip right as the last note sounded.

The entire room cheered, some of the loudest shouts coming from Laws crew. Law hadn’t moved, the same irritation Law had felt when Kid had his hands on her crept up his spine as he watched the man stand Krysta up and speak close to her ear, his hands lingering on her hips. Krysta looked over to the bar then nodded, holding up a finger, indicating she needed a minute before hopping off the table and coming back to the booths. Her steps faltered slightly when she met Laws intense gaze, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

“Hey, wasn’t that the guy we spoke to earlier,” Shachi turned and asked Penguin, “the owner of this place.”

“Yea I think so,” Penguin replied distractedly, his attention fixed on Krysta as she reached the table, “That was amazing Krysta-chan.”

Krysta just shrugged, still catching her breath as she smoothed back her sweat drenched hair and grabbed the bottle she had left on the table, downing its contents before acknowledging Law.

“Finally decided to join us,” Krysta greeted before spinning away with a wave, not bothering to wait for a reply as she made her way to the bar. The man she danced with was behind it for a moment before coming around with two fresh bottles and taking a seat beside her.

“The names Calum,” he introduced himself as he handed over one of the bottles.

“You can call me Shadow,” Krysta accepted the bottle and took a long pull. “and I’ll be up front with you, I’m not looking for a hook up, you’ll only get conversation out of me.”

Calum chuckled, “I respect that, that dance was more than enough for me, no one ‘round here knows it. You grew up on the Celtic isles didn’t you?”

“I spent a few years there before coming to the grand line,” Krysta replied vaguely taking another swig to wet her suddenly dry throat.

“You know, you seem awfully familiar, have we met before?” Calum was looking her over again, his eyes searching. Before Krysta could answer she felt an arm snake around her waist and the end of a nodachi entered her field of vision. Krysta looked up at Law, confusion clear in her raised brow, but Law was looking at Calum.

“Your other patrons are going to become jealous if you spend all night with _my_ crew barkeep-ya,” Law spoke casually but Krysta didn’t miss the emphasis he put on ‘my’, or the subtle threat he was conveying. Looking back at Calum she could tell he didn’t miss it either. If he felt any fear in Laws presence, he hid it well.

“You’ll forgive me for being entranced by the lady’s beauty,” Calum was brave enough to throw her a wink. Krysta felt Law’s arm tense. “Best be getting to my rounds, enjoy your evening Shadow.”

Calum tilted his bottle in farewell and walked away. Krysta immediately pushed Laws arm away.

“What the hell Law,” Krysta glared as Law took Calum’s empty seat, ordering himself another drink.

“I thought you didn’t do one-night stands?” Laws smirked as he faced her, knowing her intentions well enough.

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Krysta fired back, “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“You can do better,” Laws voice was still casual making it hard for Krysta to decide if he was subtly complimenting her or insulting her taste in men. His not so subtle possessiveness was irritating either way.

“Perks of being a pirate, I can do whatever and _whoever_ I want,” Krysta slid off her stool, intent on leaving when Law caught her upper arm.

“Where are you going?”

“To get some air,” Krysta tugged her arm out of his grasp, “The arrogance in here is stifling.”


	17. Headaches

Law kept his gaze on the door intermittently as he finished his drink only half paying attention to the woman who had seated herself on the barstool beside him. She made her intentions clear as she struck up a conversation with him. She was attractive enough, perhaps he would be able to work out some tension tonight.

His eyes drifted to the door again. Krysta should have returned by now.

“Excuse me a moment,” Abandoning the bar Law made his way outside. The crisp autumn air was refreshing as it rolled over him. Surveying the immediate area, he found no sign of Krysta.

Thinking he must have missed her in the crowd he turned to go back inside, halting as a few shadows shifted further down the street. A couple months ago he would have dismissed it as a trick of the light. Now he looked harder and saw a figure clinging to the darkness as they hurried away. It had to be Krysta, and from the direction she was headed she was going back to the docks.

Perhaps she had seen him come out and wanted to avoid him. He glanced back at the bar where the woman was either awaiting his return or moving on. Pulling out his transponder snail, he gave Bepo a heads up he was leaving and followed leisurely after Krysta.

When he reached the sub, Corey greeted him from his lookout position on the upper deck. The majority of the crew would be sleeping in town at the lodge they had booked earlier that day, so there wouldn’t more than a handful of people on the ship. Law casually asked if anyone else had returned to the sub. He was mildly surprised when Cory told him Law was the only one.

Law’s idle curiosity was now tinged with suspicion. Was Cory covering for Krysta? If he wasn’t lying, why would Krysta feel the need to sneak aboard? Had she returned to the ship at all or wandered elsewhere?

Deciding he would check the sub first he made his way inside. Stepping on to the first level he noticed Krysta’s door open just a crack and light shining from within. Approaching quietly, he peered inside, seeing Krysta perched on her bed with a child cradled in her arms.

“It’s alright little one,” Krysta comforted the girl gently, “Those bad men can’t get you here. Will you tell me your name?”

“Ch-Christa,” the child managed to say after several sniffles and whimpers. Krysta smiled wistfully, stroking the girl’s hair.

“What a lovely name. Does your papa call you Chrissy?”

The child looked up at her surprised, “How did you know.”

“Lucky guess,” Krysta smiled softly “Mé má called me that too because my name is Krysta.”

Law’s eyebrow rose when he caught the lilt in Krysta’s voice as an unfamiliar accent worked its way into her speech. He had heard it in the girl’s voice as well.

Christa visibly calmed at the connection they had. “I wanna go home to Papa.”

“I promise to take you home but I’m going to make sure no bad men come after you, to do that I’ll need you to stay here for a couple days ok?”

Christa sniffled but nodded. Krysta tucked her into the bed. As she smoothed the blanket she began to sing. The words were in a language Law didn’t recognize but the smile on the child’s face made it obvious that she was familiar with the tune. It wasn’t long before the girl was sleeping.

Law stepped into the room and Krysta was immediately on guard, rounding on him with her hand hovering over the hilt of her scimitar.

She looked shocked to see him there when she recognized it was Law. Relaxing slightly, she glanced back at the girl before approaching him.

“What are you doing here?” Krysta whispered when she was close enough.

“That’s what I should be asking you.” Law’s voice was equally low. He moved back out into the hallway and Krysta followed “Explain.”

Krysta glanced at the girl again through the door before speaking. “When I went out for air, I passed the alley next to the Ceili. I caught a couple men trying to take her. They were slave traders. Part of a group that’s ‘hunting’ for an upcoming auction on Sabaody.”

“How did you know that?” Law’s brow raised at the amount of information she had.

“I asked nicely,” Krysta responded sarcastically. When she tucked her hair behind her ear Law noticed red stains on her fingers.

“You should have left her there,” Law was annoyed at the mess this was bound to become.

“No way, she’s a target. I’ll take her home when I get rid of the traders.” Krysta’s determination was unwavering.

“I won’t have my crew mixed up in a pointless fight.”

“Fine. I had no intention of involving them.”

“You are going to take on a group of slavers all on your own?” Law was skeptical.

“Yes,” Krysta crossed her arms “I have all the information I need to do it.”

“What good will that do you when the men you attacked tonight warn their comrades.” Law challenged.

“Dead men tell no tales,” Krysta almost laughed at the surprised look on Law’s face. “Those scumbags shouldn’t even be considered human.”

Law knew she was capable of killing, she had claimed as much when he asked. Seeing her immediately after the fact, without a hint of regret in her eyes was thrilling. Knowing this darker side to her actually existed gave Law a rush.

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Law’s voice was stern.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Krysta wasn’t backing down, “I can’t walk away from this Law, please don’t order me to drop it. I don’t want to have to break my word, but I will, and I’ll fully accept the consequences.”

Law sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. These damn Straw Hats and their reckless nature were headache inducing. He supposed he could just cuff her and throw her in a cell until they sailed again, but that would undoubtedly set back any progress he’d made with her.

“We’ll go over this plan of yours in the morning, if I don’t think it’ll work, we won’t be attempting it.” Law spoke matter of fact.

Krysta blinked at him owlishly, “You’re going to help me?”

“I’m not ready to lose a valuable asset,” Law’s words downplaying his growing attachment to the woman standing before him. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Law,” Krysta stepped back towards her own quarters, “You go ahead, I’ll be fine without sleep for one night. I don’t want her to wake up and be frightened.”

Law leveled a dark look at Krysta before raising his hand. Krysta tensed when the blue film passed over her but when it disappeared, and she hadn’t moved she was confused. After a moment she rushed to open her door. Christa was gone. She turned panicked eyes toward Law. He merely nodded to his own quarters. Rushing over Krysta found the girl sleeping soundly on his sofa.

X~X~X~X

Law sat in the corner of the seedy bar and sipped on his drink, eyes drifting between the doors and the group of men he had identified as the slavers. The plan was rather simple, so long as they were careful. Krysta was bait, she’d make sure the slavers took interest in her and Law would follow when they took her. Once she freed the people they held captive she’d take them down from the inside while Law drew their attention.

They had argued heatedly over Krysta putting herself at risk, but when she challenged him for a better alternative to finding the captives and freeing them without anyone getting hurt, he had to concede. Law wasn’t entirely confident Krysta could get the slavers attention in the first place. Her attractiveness was in her simple beauty, her rough personality. These men were probably looking for an outspoken beauty that could be sold as a sex slave. He’d let her try, then they would do things his way.

With that in mind he had to do a double take as Krysta walked into the bar. The form fitting black dress she wore, with its deep v neck and dangerously short hem, left little to the imagination. Her wavy tresses had been pulled back to expose as much skin as the outfit allowed leaving only a couple strands loose to frame her face. The black wedge heels that completed the ensemble gave her a height advantage she normally didn’t have and accentuated her toned legs. Their eyes met as she scanned the room and Law subtly gestured toward the group of men they were after. Without missing a beat Krysta wove unsteadily through the tables, giving off the air that she was already drunk. She bumped into one of the men at the table and Law nearly choked when he heard her giggle out an apology before taking a seat at the bar, ensuring there was an open stool on either side of her.

It worked.

All three men exchanged a knowing glance. Only a couple minutes passed before one of them rose and took a seat next to Krysta. She happily engaged in conversation with him, sipping constantly from the drink she had ordered. She assured Law that one drink wouldn’t hinder her ability to fight later.

She must have played it right because roughly fifteen minutes later Krysta was leaving with the man, clinging to his arm to ‘steady’ herself. A few minutes later the rest of the men exited the bar. Law followed quietly after them.

X~X~X~X

Krysta remained limp as she hung over the broad shoulder of one of the slave traders. After coming around the corner of the bar she had feigned a dizzy spell and sat down, pretending to pass out slumped against a wall. She hoped they reached the warehouse quickly; she wasn’t sure how long she could ignore the hand groping her ass.

They slowed and Krysta heard the scrape of a large metal door, then the air shifted. The damp must of the seaside warehouse filled Krysta’s nostrils.

“Put her with the others, we can sample the goods after we check in with the boss.”

“You think Tim and his lot finally made it back?”

The voices faded and when Krysta could no longer hear the extra footsteps, she opened her eyes, gathering what bearing she could from her inverted position. The warehouse was dimly lit, but the towers of crates cast long shadows.

She heard quiet whimpers and looked to the right, seeing a large cage filled with women and children. When the man holding her stopped in front of the cage Krysta made her move. She wound her shadows up his legs and over his mouth silencing his surprise. She braced herself and rolled as his grip vanished and she dropped to the ground. Back on her feet she tightened her shadow grip around his neck until he was limp and lifeless. Digging through his pockets Krysta pulled out the keys she had heard handed off to him. There was a sudden clamor inside the cage, and she quieted the captives with a finger to her lips.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” she whispered, “stay quiet and follow my lead.”

There was a round of nods from behind the bars and Krysta opened the cage, releasing a half dozen women and children. Abandoning her heels, Krysta led them away from the front entrance, it was too risky to take on all the other slavers by herself and she wasn’t sure how close behind Law was. There had to be other ways in and out of the warehouse. Peering around a stack of large crates she finally spotted a door, but it was guarded by a man much burlier that the one that picked her up at the bar. She turned back to the women behind her, each had a child clinging to them.

“I’ll get him away from the door then you make a run for it,” Krysta told them before doubling back around to the opposite of the crates. Taking a deep breath, she ran out from behind the stack skidding to stop and catching the guard’s attention with a terrified gasp. When his eyes were on her she darted back the way she had come. Krysta used the shadows to get on top of the crates as heavy footfalls resounded behind her. When the burly man came into view Krysta jumped, toppling him.

“Go now,” Krysta shouted as she wound a shadow around his neck. The man heaved her off him before she could finish and broke her concentration, her shadow falling away. Krysta backed away quickly, putting herself between him and the door as he uncoiled a whip with metal barbs from his hip. Krysta positioned herself under a light and used her shadow to create a replica of her scimitar. The whip raced forward, and Krysta swung her blade, deflecting it. Again, and again the barbs rang as they bounced off her shadow weapon with unnerving speed. Krysta was barely keeping up and her arm was tiring quickly under the heavy whip. She watched the captives get to the door and force it open, she just had to last a bit longer.

A small cry drew Krysta’s attention away from the burly man. Looking back, she saw one of the children had tripped, the women helping them panicked and bolted for the door. Krysta heard the whip whistle and when her attention went back to the slaver she saw the weapon heading straight for the child.

Krysta lunged, barely closing the distance enough to catch the whip around her extended forearm. A harsh cry of pain tore from her lips as the barbs dug into her flesh.

“Run”, Krysta commanded through grit teeth as she covered her feet in shadow and dug her heals into the concrete, keeping the whip pulled taught. The man looked shocked by her strength but once he’d gathered his wits he pulled in earnest, dragging Krysta slowly toward him. Krysta tried to cut the whip, but her blade bounced uselessly off the coil. The pain was overloading her senses, making it hard to think. She needed to do something before he got his hands on her. Shifting her shadow weapon to a smaller blade she tensed in anticipation to jump. She would only get one shot.


	18. Why I'm A Pirate

Law’s anger was palpable as he stitched up the gash in Krysta’s arm. Krysta had her head turned away, staring studiously at the far wall. Neither of them had said a word since leaving the warehouse. Law arrived just in time to use his devil fruit and pull Krysta away from the man with the whip. Law killed the man before Krysta could orient herself from being shambled. Once the women and children got out of the warehouse they ran off into the night, not sparing a glance as they rushed back to their homes.

Law finished off the stitches with a less than gentle tug making Krysta hiss in pain and turn to glare at him. Law’s storming eyes bore into hers and she almost shrunk back.

Almost.

“I had everything under control.”

“And if you missed?” As soon as Law walked in on her fight, he knew exactly what her reckless mind had intended to do.

“Guess we’ll never know since you decided to interfere,” Krysta’s gaze did not waver from his.

“You would be dead, Krysta-ya,” Law stated matter of fact as he wrapped a bandage around her arm.

“Would it really inconvenience you that much if I died?”

“Yes.”

Laws response was so quick and firm it left Krysta at a loss for words. She expected something sarcastic, a jab at how he was going to be the one to kill her, perhaps. She wasn’t sure how to interpret such a simple answer.

“Well…I’m fine, thanks to you,” Krysta mumbled out once she found her voice again.

Law sighed quietly as he finished up his work. It had been a long night.

“Just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you should throw your sense of self-preservation out the window.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Krysta snapped, her anger resurfacing, “You have no idea what I’m going through. I’ll do as I please.”

Law was quiet for a long moment and Krysta interpreted his silence as a win. She slid off the exam table, but Law caught her upper arm as she turned to leave.

“Correction, you do as I say,” Law’s intense gaze locked onto Krysta, “Be more careful”

The way he was looking at her made Krysta uneasy. She couldn’t decipher what was trying to come through Law’s gray eyes; she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“Aye, Captain,” Krysta tugged at her arm, “may I go? I’ve got unfinished business.”

Law allowed her to slip from his grasp, “What business?”

“A girl who misses her father.”

X*X*X*X*X

Calum sat in front of his bar, head in one hand and a bottle in the other. All his searching had ended in vain. No one had seen his little girl. He heard that people had gone missing recently, he didn’t think he had to worry since his home was right above his establishment. Christa was never too far from him. Now she was gone.

“Papa!”

He nearly choked on the ale in his mouth as Christa ran toward him. He thought he was hallucinating until she jumped into his arms.

“Oh, my precious Chrissy,” Calum held her tightly, tears welling in his eyes, “Where in the world have you been?”

“I just wanted to watch you dance, so I came downstairs,” Christa looked down guiltily, “Some bad men grabbed me behind the stairs.”

“Did they hurt you?” Calum looked the girl over, searching for injuries. Christa shook her head.

“A pirate saved me, she took me to her ship and said the bad men couldn’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“A pirate?” Calum looked baffled.

Christa nodded vigorously pointing behind her, “Her name is Krysta too Papa, she even knows our lullaby.”

Calum’s eyes widened in shock. It couldn’t be. As he searched the street over Christa’s shoulder he found it to be empty.

X*X*X*X*X

Krysta watched Calum’s reunion with his daughter for a moment before slipping back through the shadows and around the corner. It didn’t surprise her that Law was there waiting for her. Once she was beside him Law started toward the sub, Krysta falling easily into step.

“You didn’t need to come.” Krysta said irritably.

“You know him,” Law stated, ignoring her remark.

“I did, a long time ago.” Krysta shrugged nonchalantly

Law gave Krysta a side long look. She sighed knowing Law wanted more information.

“Calum and I grew up together, he was there for me when I lost my mother. We were close.”

“You were in love,” Law supplied knowingly.

Krysta shot him a look. “Yeah, not that it mattered much. My village was full of old families, very traditional. Calum was betrothed to someone on a neighboring isle, from another prestigious family. I was beneath him in his parents eyes, good enough for friendship but never worthy of their family name. Calum disagreed. Last time I saw him he was going to visit his fiancé. He told me he intended to break off his engagement. That was the same day the pirates came.”

“Why didn’t you tell him who you are?” asked Law.

Krysta shrugged, “The woman he loved burned with the rest of her town. He grieved and moved on. It would be cruel to open old wounds.”

“So, you were there when Galway was attacked.” Law stated, confirming an older suspicion.

Krysta stopped, realizing what she had let slip, “Fuck.”

“Tell me what happened,”

Krysta groaned. Spotting a bench not far off, she made her way over and sat heavily. Law took a seat beside her.

Krysta was silent a few moments deciding where she should start. “I hid my devil fruit once I found out what I did. Nobody knew, not even Calum. Tradition often goes hand in hand with superstition. I was afraid if the elders found out I would be driven off the isle, or worse. Since we were so close to the red line it was common for pirates to stop and resupply before heading for the Grand Line. Most crews were decent enough to get what they needed and be on their way. Then we had a ship whose captain thought it would be a good idea to enter the Grand Line with a fearsome reputation, so they raided. I was working at one of the Taverns, a few of the pirates had me and a few other women cornered in the bar. So, I used my abilities to fight back.”

“You said you kept them hidden,” Law interjected.

“I still had to figure out how to control them,” Krysta kept her eyes trained on the ground, “It didn’t do any good, irritated them at most, but they were interested in my power so they took me to their captain. I thought the women I had tried to protect would do the same for me but when I looked back at them…they looked as scared of me as they were the pirates. The Captain knew that Devil Fruit users were common on the Grand Line and wanted one on his crew. He made me an offer, join his crew and they would leave. He promised to never come back to the Celtic Isles. I accepted, thinking I was saving the town. When the townspeople saw me walking back to their ship with the captain, they either looked away terrified, or shouted, blaming me for the pirates being there in the first place.”

Krysta sighed heavily leaning back and looking up at the sky. Law could hear the guilt in her voice when she next spoke, even as she tried to hide it. “Once I was on the ship, he ordered his men to set fire to the town, and he made me watch it burn.”

Krysta fell silent, hoping she had sated Law’s curiosity for the moment.

“Is this what you want?”

Laws question caught her off guard and it took a moment to realize he was asking if she still wanted a ‘normal’ life. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“If I say yes will you let me stay?”

Laws silence was answer enough.

“Didn’t think so,” Krysta sighed half-heartedly. She looked in the direction of the Ceili, seriously considering her answer. “Honestly…no. It would feel wrong, like I didn’t belong. A simple life would feel like a lie after everything I’ve been through.”

Krysta stood and stretched tiredly, “Guess I’m better suited to piracy.”

Law stood and followed Krysta as she started once more for the sub, ignoring the happy relief that was flooding his chest.


	19. Heart Hunting

Law watched his rowdy crew from the overstuffed chair in the corner of the subs rec-room. It was Graig’s birthday and his celebration was in full swing. The majority were gathered around the sofas centered on the left wall where Krysta perched on the back of one couch against the wall, Graig leaning comfortably against her legs. Her head was thrown back as she chugged the bottle in her hand. Across from her on the opposite couch Shachi was in a similar position as the crew chanted encouragingly. Finishing first, Shachi slammed his empty bottle on the low table in front of him, the men around him erupting in cheers.

Krysta pulled her drink away with a gasp followed by a curse. “Alright, you won that one, name your prize.”

Shachi made a show of tapping his chin and thinking. Krysta rolled her eyes and took another sip from her bottle.

“Sing for us Krysta-chan.”

Krysta choked on the ale in her mouth.

“What makes you think I can sing,” she sputtered between coughs.

“Aw, come on, you knew every song at the Ceili,” Graig supplied.

“Just because I know a tune doesn’t mean I can sing it.” Krysta argued, regaining her composure.

“Don’t sell yourself short Krysta-ya,” Laws voice cut in and Krysta looked at him, head tilted in confusion. She felt a flush rise to her cheeks as she realized he heard her singing the lullaby a few weeks ago. Her fingers brushed over the fresh scar on her arm as she shot him a glare.

“No one wants me to wreck their eardrums tonight,” she tried deflecting again.

“Well, if you insist on not singing, you could just sit on my lap the rest of the night,” Graig tilted his head back and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hey! Why your lap,” Shachi complained, “I won the race.”

“Because it’s my birthday,” Graig supplied easily.

Krysta rolled her eyes and glanced over at Law, surprised to find him glaring slightly in his crewmen’s direction.

“Fine, I’ll sing,” resigned Krysta, “Don’t expect anything spectacular. I don’t know any of the shanties by heart, you want a love song or a tale?”

“Sing us your favorite,” Shachi grinned, a chorus of agreement went around the circle.

Krysta drained the last of her drink and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her voice wasn’t very loud but it managed to carry across the room. True to her word, she didn’t hit every note and she struggled with the key here and there, but she managed to capture everyone’s attention with the tale she was weaving. When she hit the chorus Law’s ears pricked as she switched to the language he heard her use with the girl, before seamlessly switching back to common tongue.

When the tune ended Krysta opened her eyes and was met with stunned silence. Shifting nervously she cleared her throat.

“I did warn you.”

As she spoke the spell over the room was broken and her ears were assaulted with applause, whistles and shouts of amazement.

“Damn, Krysta-chan, you were holding out on us,” Graig grinned up at her.

“Krysta-chan that was beautiful!” Shachi and Penguin crowed in unison.

Krysta felt her cheeks heat up and looked away, only to make eye contact with a smirking Law.

“You’re all being ridiculous,” Krysta tried to wave the praise away “I’m not that good, you’re just drunk.”

She maneuvered off the couch and headed for the door.

“Wait Krysta-chan, we weren’t trying to run you off,” Shachi looked guilty.

“I’m just going to get some air,” Krysta reassured with a smile before slipping out.

X~X~X~X~X

Krysta took a deep breath of salty air as she stepped on deck. The cool breeze pleasant on her flushed cheeks. She sighed as she leaned against the railing, staring out across the dark ocean waves. Hearing footsteps behind her, she could guess who had joined her.

“Worried I’m planning to jump overboard,” Krysta teased.

Law hummed non-comital, leaning back on the rail beside her. “You didn’t tell me you were bilingual.”

Krysta glanced at him in confusion a moment before the remark clicked.

“Oh, you’re referring to my elder tongue.”

“Elder tongue?”

“Sorry, that’s what we called it,” Krysta waved a hand in front of her, “It’s called Kalaic, it’s the native language on the Celtic Isles.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Law eyed her

“That’s because no one speaks it outside the Isles. It’s a dying language, only the elders speak it exclusively, for everyone else it’s easier to use common tongue.”

“You’re very good at leaving out details you know,” Law said as he thought over this new information.

“You asked, I answered,” Krysta shrugged, “I’m under no obligation to spill the details of my life to you of my own accord.”

“Shame,” Law teased with a smirk, “I thought we had become closer.” Krysta couldn’t help the small smile that crept on her face in return as she looked at him.

A crash resounded over the other side of the ship. They both looked over, seeing a drunken pair making their way along the docks. The island they were at was a popular destination for pirates; Jolly Rogers clearly flown along he harbor. When Krysta turned back to Law he looked contemplative.

“How drunk are you,” he asked suddenly.

“I’m not,” The sudden shift had Krysta’s guard up in an instant, “Why?”

“Good, come with me,” Law ordered without answering her, making his way to the gangplank.

Krysta followed reluctantly, “Where are we going?”

“Hunting,”

X~X~X~X~X

Krysta followed Law to a crowded bar, her suspicion increasing with each step.

“You know there’s plenty of booze on the sub right,” Krysta spoke up as they entered. Law found a table with a booth seat set against the wall near the exit, allowing them to face the crowd. The chairs that would have been placed across from the booth were missing, forcing Krysta to sit beside Law.

“We aren’t here for the alcohol,” answered Law as he waved over one of the servers. He ordered them drinks and Krysta stared at him with a raised brow.

“Your words and actions are contradicting,” Krysta pointed out, “Are you going to explain what we are doing here.”

“In time,” Law smirked, draping his arm over her shoulders. He could feel Krysta’s growing frustration; he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when he told her why she had come along.

“Hands off,” Krysta shrugged his arm away. She tolerated his hold when they slept, but she wasn’t about to let him get comfortable with her in public.

“Don’t draw attention,” Law casually replaced his arm, “We need to blend in.”

“We’re in a bar full of other pirates, I doubt we stick out,” Krysta huffed but didn’t remove his arm. Law sipped his drink, eyes scanning the crowd until he spotted what he was looking for.

“See the man at the center table, with the purple plume in his coat,” Law spoke close to Krysta’s ear to be heard above the din of the crowd.

Krysta suppressed a shiver as his breath ghosted her ear. “Yeah, what about him?”

“You’re going to seduce him,” Law stated calmly.

“What!?” Krysta turned to look at Law incredulously, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“I need you to lure him out back and immobilize him with your shadow.” Laws voice remained steady but his amused smile revealed how much he was enjoying her reaction.

“Why?” Krysta raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll see,” Law had a dark glint in his eye.

“You can’t be serious?” Krysta trusted Law enough to believe he wouldn’t put her in a situation she couldn’t handle, but this still seemed odd.

“I am,” Law’s smirk grew, “Go on, you had no issue seducing those slave traders, although it might have been the dress more than you.”

“You…” Krysta felt her cheeks heat up and looked away, “You’re impossible.”

Krysta pushed away from Law, standing up. She threw him a dirty look over her shoulder before making her way over to the pirate Law had pointed out. Half an hour later, Law watched as the man took Krysta by the hand and led her out the door. He gave it another thirty seconds before he went out after them.

Krysta led the man around the corner, away from prying eyes, before stopping and turning back to the inebriated pirate, giving him an apologetic smile.

“Just for the record, this wasn’t my idea,” Krysta took a step back and her shadow shot forward. The man went rigid, eyes wide in panic. Krysta saw the blue of Law’s room glide over them as he approached from behind.

“Mes,” Law pressed a hand to the pirates back and a cube popped out of his chest. The pirate’s eyes rolled as he passed out. Krysta pulled back her shadow and his body crumpled to the ground.

“Is this his heart?” Krysta scooped up the cube, nearly dropping it as she realized the heart inside was still beating. “Shit, is he still alive?”

“Yes,” Law smirked at her astonishment, “I’m sure you’ve put together the basics of my devil fruit.”

“This is amazing,” Krysta held the heart up, examining it, “Your devil fruit is on a completely different level than mine.”

“A devil fruits power correlates to its user, you’ve got remarkable skill with yours, considering you’ve only been actively using it for five years.”

“Thanks,” Krysta felt her heart skip at the compliment, “but why are we taking his heart? Who is he exactly?”

Law produced a wanted poster from his back pocket, showing it to Krysta. It was for the man currently on the ground; he had a decent bounty.

“So…you’re weeding out the competition?” Krysta still didn’t understand Law’s goal, and he wasn’t helping.

“In a way,” Law plucked the heart and poster out of Krysta’s hands and placed both in a drawstring bag which he then tied to his waist. “Now let’s go before he wakes up.”

“Isn’t there easier ways to take out rival captains?” Krysta glanced back as they left the alleyway.

“Yes, but I chose this method for a reason.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Add it to the collection,” Law stated casually, his amused smirk still in place.

“Ugh, and you complain about me sparing details,” Krysta huffed before her eyes widened at a sudden realization. “Is this what you’ve been doing when you disappeared on the last few islands?”

Law nodded, looking up and down the street, deciding where they would go next.

“If you were getting hearts on your own why did I need to come?” Krysta’s annoyance resurfacing.

“Normally I would have to wait for an opportunity to catch them alone,” Law turned left, heading for another bar further up the way, “You expedite the process. There are several notable crews docked here tonight. I plan to make the most of it.”

X~X~X~X

They collected six hearts in all; their last target pulled a knife on Krysta before she could catch him in her shadow. Law caught the tail end of the scuffle as he turned the corner, watching as Krysta threw the man to the ground, pulling his arm back and digging her knee into his lower back. She huffed in annoyance as her shadow snaked around his body, binding him. Once secure she hauled him to his knees facing Law.

“What happened?” Law casually examined the man’s bloody face.

“Asshole tried to gut me as soon as we got in the alley,” Krysta gestured to the knife on the ground a few feet away. “I don’t know how he got his bounty so high, I didn’t even need my shadow to beat him.”

Law pulled up his room and extracted the man’s heart. Krysta let his body fall face first to the dirt, dusting herself off. Law stepped closer to Krysta, looking her over for injuries. The only apparent one was the shallow cut across her cheek. Law ran his thumb under it, wiping away some of the blood. Krysta gently pushed his hand away.

“I’m fine, I can handle myself in a fight.” She reassured, but she couldn’t keep the annoyance from her tone.

“Let’s head back,” Law stepped over the man on the ground. Krysta stepped on him as she followed.

“Finally” Krysta sighed, “I need a shower. I feel disgusting after hanging all over those pirates.”

“You seem to have no issues hanging over me all night long,” Law shot her a teasing smirk.

“Excuse me!?” I’m not the one who insists on cuddling Captain Clingy,” Krysta scoffed, “What makes you think I don’t shower every morning to get your stench off.”

“You’re not a very good liar Krysta-ya,” Law chuckled.

“You can’t prove it’s a lie,” Krysta shot back. Law swung in front of her, causing her to flinch to a stop.

“A persons heartrate increases when they lie,” Law pressed a few fingers to Krysta’s sternum, a wicked smile graced his lips. “Should we pull yours out and see?”

“If you think it’s necessary,” challenged Krysta, staring up at Law, their faces mere inches apart.

They remained that way for a long moment before Krysta abruptly stepped back, hand covering her mouth as a yawn was pulled from her. She cleared her throat, embarrassment dusting her cheeks pink under the street light. Law just smirked and resumed walking, making Krysta scramble to catch up.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Law came out of his en-suite, a hand ruffling a towel over his damp hair, to find Krysta already asleep. She had the pillow he generally used clutched to her chest, nose buried in the fabric.

His stench indeed. Too bad he didn’t have a camera.

His thoughts wandered to the confrontation on their way back. He felt how her heart raced at the proximity, knowing it wasn’t from her obvious lie. Her eyes were expectant, anticipating a response to an unspoken challenge he didn’t think she realized she issued. Had she not yawned, he was certain he would have kissed her, consequences be damned.

Law ruffled his hair harder, trying to shake his thoughts clear before tossing the towel in the clothes bin. She was useful, powerful; he wanted her to remain part of his crew, but developing feelings would only become a distraction. He convinced himself it was only physical attraction, he just needed to relieve some sexual tension and her appeal would lessen. The next island they planned to visit was less than a day away. He would find someone to satisfy his needs and that would be the end of it.

A whimper brought his attention back to the bed. Krysta had rolled to her back, hands fisted in the sheets and her brow furrowed. The beginnings of a nightmare. Law quickly slipped into bed. He brushed his fingers over her uninjured cheek before running them through her hair. After a minute Krysta’s breathing evened out and she leaned into his touch. Putting his pillow back in his proper place, he pulled her into his chest and let sleep claim him as well.


	20. The Inn

Krysta stared at the fruit in her hand, deep in thought. She almost kissed Law last night, wanted him to kiss her. What was wrong with her? This wasn’t supposed to happen, she can’t be developing feelings for him. He was effectively her captor, just another pirate keeping her as a tool…except that he wasn’t. The only time he claimed needing her just for her abilities was while berating her for jeopardizing her health. The rest of the time she was treated like a person…like a member of his crew. Never an object.

Is that why she was feeling so conflicted? Why she caught herself thinking about him so often as of late? She needed to stop. She was only going to hurt herself.

Law was a tease, an attractive tease, but still just a tease. There was no way he would be genuinely interested in her. She was a walking corpse; not worth the short time she would be around.

“-a-chan…Krysta-chan!”

Krysta snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at Seb, who was giving her a concerned look.

“Everything alright?” he asked, giving her a once over.

“I’m fine,” Krysta waved off his concern, placing the fruit in her basket along with a few others. “I’m just spacing out, I think I stayed up too late last night.”

“Come to think of it you never came back to the party,” Seb paid the vendor and they moved on to the next to browse their stall, “Scare you off that bad hun?”

“No, of course not,” Krysta tapped him playfully on the shoulder, “How could anyone be scared of you? Law sent me on an…errand.”

“I see,” Seb scratched the back of his neck nervously before he spoke again, “So are you and the Captain…”

Seb trailed off and Krysta felt heat in her cheeks at his insinuation.

“Absolutely not!” Krysta nearly shouted.

Seb chuckled at her reaction, “Sorry hun, everyone was wondering after Captain followed you out last night. Some of the others started making bets.”

“Great,” Krysta grumbled, glancing at Seb accusingly, “Are you just trying to make money off me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Seb raised his hands in surrender, “but you can head back and get some rest if you need to Krysta-chan.”

Seb made to grab the basket in her hands but Krysta swung it out of reach.

“And get caught breaking Law’s ‘pairs’ rule. No thank you,” Krysta gave him the most dazzling smile she could muster, “besides, I’d rather be out here with you.”

Seb chuckled and shook his head, “If you’re sure, I just want to check a couple more places and we can head back, the others are probably already waiting at the inn.”

X~X~X~X~X

They were docked at an island with a reputation as a popular tourist destination. The Inn they would be staying at that night was close to the docks but maintained the illusion of a high class establishment, complete with its own bar.

The heart pirates were scattered about the room, drinking, laughing and enjoying a night out. Krysta however, was having a hard time focusing on the jovial atmosphere of the crew around her. She had avoided Law since waking up this morning, plagued by her thoughts from the night before. Once her and Seb had arrived at the bar she followed him to a table rather than join Law at his. However, since they were staying at the Inn, many of the crew were looking for a companion to accompany them up to their room.

Law included.

The woman sat beside him was beautiful; pretty face, full figure, and the smile she was giving him was nothing less than alluring. She approached him early in the night and after being invited to sit she had inched closer to his side as time passed. She was trying to ignore it but her eyes kept drifting back to their table, and every time her gaze landed on the pair her chest tightened along with the hand clenching around her glass.

Tearing her gaze away once again she downed the liquor left in her glass and mustered up a smile to give Seb when she told him she was going up to the bar for another drink. She hated this feeling, it had been years since she felt such an ache. The last time it plagued her, Calum had kissed her goodbye before leaving to visit his fiancé.

Jealousy.

Krysta scoffed to herself, she had no right to be jealous, no claim to Law or say in how he spent his time. Even still the sting crept in every time she looked his way. Unable to help herself she looked back and felt her heart sink. Law and the woman were gone.

Officially done with the revelry around her Krysta abandoned the bar, trudging up the stairs to the rooms above. As she entered the room assigned to her another thought struck her. Where was Law’s room? Was it close to hers? Giving her a room was a waste since she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight because Law was…

The walls started closing in around her, the space suddenly too small, confining. She hurried over to the window, throwing it open to allow the cool night air to brush away the encroaching panic.

Her room overlooked a courtyard nestled beside the Inn, walkways wound through colorful beds of flowers and in the center sat a bubbling fountain. Without a second thought she hopped out of her third story window, using the shadows to descend to the garden. If she was spending the night awake, she’d rather do it out here.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Law sighed tiredly as he made his way to Krysta’s room. His previous company, although objectively attractive, had not kept his attention for long. He had seen the way Krysta looked at them all night. Her façade slipping every now and then, allowing him to see the swirl of emotion behind her eyes, even if he couldn’t identify them. It had almost been enough to dismiss the woman before he remembered why he was entertaining her advances to begin with. He needed to quell his growing attraction to Krysta, so he invited her to his room.

The sex did little to distract him, and once their needs had been met, he sent her on her way. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. He had tried to sleep alone, but Krysta’s absence was loud in the darkened room. So here he was, using the spare key he acquired for Krysta’s room and quietly slipping inside. There was no sign of Krysta. Catching sight of the open window he strode over to it, releasing a small sigh of relief when he spotted Krysta in the courtyard below. She lay on the lip of a fountain, one hand dipped in its basin as she gazed at the stars above. She was enchanting, ethereal in the pale moonlight. He saw her chest rise as she heaved a sigh and sat up. Coming to her feet she began to stroll around the fountain.

Law felt sleep beckoning him so he created a room and brought Krysta inside. She was mid-stride and stumbled on the carpeted floor, disoriented by the sudden shift in scenery. Her searching gaze fell on Law and her eyes widened for a moment before settling into a glare.

“What the hell Law,”

“We’re going to sleep,” Law said simply.

Krysta blinked at him dumbfounded before anger washed over her in a wave.

“No, fuck no, if you want a cuddle buddy go snuggle up with the woman in your room,” Krysta gestured at the door.

Law was mildly shocked at Krysta’s reaction, “She left”

“Sucks for you then, I’m not sleeping in a room that reeks of sex.”

“Then we’ll sleep here,” Law countered. Krysta crossed her arms defiantly.

“I don’t want to smell you either.”

“I’ve already showered,” Law smirked, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you sound jealous Krysta-ya.”

That doused Krysta’s anger as effectively as a bucket of ice water.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Krysta scoffed and looked away but she couldn’t hide the pink that dusted her cheeks when he called her out.

“If you want my attention Krysta-ya, all you have to do is ask,” Law teased

“I don’t want a damn thing from you,” Krysta spit, but the words weren’t as harsh as she wanted them to be.

“Then what’s the problem,” Law maintained his knowing smirk.

Krysta glared at the floor. Hell would freeze over before she admitted she was jealous of the woman Law took to bed. That her heart had leapt when she saw him standing in her room. That she was angry for feeling that relief, knowing he slept with her only to keep her healthy, useful. That any relationship between them would be purely physical from Law’s end.

No. Best to keep things the way they were.

Krysta’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Nothing,” she replied, grabbing her bag and stalking to the en-suite “I’ll be ready for bed in a minute.”

Law remained silent as she disappeared behind the door, stunned at her shift in demeanor. When she returned Law was waiting on the bed, covers drawn back. Krysta slid in beside him and tried to ignore the traitorous content that washed over her as he drew her to his chest, and fell asleep.

X~X~X~X~X

Krysta was dressing in the en-suite the next morning when she heard a knock on the door. Law answered and dread dropped into Krysta’s stomach. If one of the guy’s found Law in her room, she’d never hear the end of it, and there was no way they’d believe her if she tried explaining.

Rushing to salvage the situation, she paused with the door cracked, upon hearing a distinctly feminine voice. Peering through the opening she saw Law with the door ajar and the woman from last night out in the hallway.

“…must have mixed up the room numbers but I’m ready to go.” She said cheerfully.

“Go?” Law questioned.

“With you of course,” the woman giggled, “We had such a connection last night, I just know we are going to be wonderful together.”

“I believe there has been a misunderstanding,” Law’s voice was calm, but Krysta could see his muscles tense in annoyance. That’s when, despite everything she had told herself last night, she got a crazy, terrible idea.

Using the shadows to mask her approach she appeared beside Law, startling the woman. Gripping his arm to turn his attention to her Krysta popped up on her toes and kissed Law full on the mouth. She heard his sharp intake of breath and couldn’t help smiling as she swiped her tongue over his lip, asking for entrance. She felt him smirk against her lips before giving her access to deepen the kiss, pulling her flush against him.

After a few moments Krysta pulled away, falling back to her feet but keeping herself pressed against Law.

“What’s going on, dear,” Krysta asked Law, looking to the woman as though she just noticed her there, “Can we help you?”

The woman just gapped at them for several seconds before finding her voice.

“Wh-whats going on,” she exclaimed.

“Hm?” Krysta tilted her head in fake confusion, “Oh, you’re that lovely lady from last night. Thank you for warming him up for me.”

“W-warm up,” she stuttered out in offense.

“Oh, honey,” Krysta’s voice was laced with false sympathy, “You didn’t think you could satisfy him did you? He was just passing time until I was ready.”

The woman just stared, her mouth working but no words coming out. She looked at Law with pleading eyes. He just smirked cruelly.

“You heard her.”

Expression turning livid the woman turned on her heel and stalked away. As soon as she was far enough down the hall Krysta extracted herself from Law’s embrace, quickly retreating into the room. Law shut the door and looked at Krysta with a raised brow. Krysta cleared her throat, cheeks burning.

“Now we’re even,” she tried to sound casual as she moved to finish repacking her bag, “Do you always pick up crazies?”

“That was a first actually,” Law came up behind Krysta, resting his hands on her hips and leaning close to her ear, “but I’ll have to find more if it prompts that reaction from you.”

“It was a one time thing,” Krysta said hastily, trying to ignore the weight of his hands and the heat radiating off his body so close to hers, “I was feeling generous, the next one will just have to face your wrath.”

“So, it was for her sake,” Law didn’t sound convinced

Exactly, now hands off,” Krysta zipped her back and swung it over her shoulder, finally regaining her composure. Law had to release her and step back to avoid getting hit allowing Krysta to skirt around him and make for the door. “Seb is expecting me, so I’ll see you later Law.”

“Krysta-ya wait,” Law tried to stop her, but she was out the door before he could finish.

Law sighed. Krysta was giving him some serious whiplash.


	21. The Raid

To Krysta’s relief things went back to normal once they were back out at sea. Neither Law nor she brought up what happened at the inn. Acted like it never even happened. Krysta couldn’t decide if she was glad or disappointed.

She was headed down to the rec-room after breakfast when she heard Law’s voice over the subs intercom system.

“Battle stations everyone we’re going on a raid.”

There was a cheer from the crewmen around her before they rushed off. Not knowing where she was supposed to go, she made her way down to the control room. Law was looking over Bepo’s shoulder as he monitored the subs trajectory, discussing when they would surface.

“So, who’s the unfortunate soul that caught your attention today,” Krysta asked, alerting them to her presence.

Law looked over to her, giving her a smirk. “See for yourself.”

He gestured to a scope just off to his right. Peering through it Krysta saw a ship flying its jolly roger high.

Pirates.

“What am I going to be doing,” Krysta turned back to Law.

“You’ll join the boarding party,” Law handed her a wanted poster, “If you come across him, bring him to me.”

Krysta didn’t need to ask why as she studied the face on the page.

X~x~X~x~X

Law watched as Krysta practically danced through the rival pirates, her scimitar glinting in the mid-morning sun as she swung it. It was the first time he’d seen her in an all-out brawl since Sabaody, and he could see how much she had improved in just a few months. He felt a twinge of pride at the fact it was his crew that had helped her grow stronger.

He watched a man rush Krysta from behind and casually swung Kikoku in his direction, cutting him to pieces just as Krysta spun, scimitar raised to meet him. She gave a surprised glance at the body on the ground then looked in Law’s direction, flipping him off before moving on.

Law just smirked and returned his focus to the terrified men in front of him, dispatching them quickly he looked for Krysta, only to find her squaring up against the captain of the ship. He was a devil fruit user who could produce acid from his palms. He lobbed globs of the corrosive material at Krysta, keeping her from closing in. One shot went straight for her head and she dived forward, but instead of rolling across the deck she sunk into it using her shadow. Stunned by her sudden disappearance the captain failed to react as she shot up from his own shadow, driving her fist into his chin, knocking his head back as she swung around him and latched onto his back, throwing her weight into toppling him. They vanished into her shadow.

“Quit watching me, I swear you’re as bad as Zoro and Sanji.”

Law smirked and turned to find Krysta breathing heavily with the captain on his knees. He was pale and clearly disoriented from the transport. She’d definitely gotten stronger. Before the man could recover Law had his heart in his hand and his body slumped to the deck.

“If you want your captain to live,” Law turned and addressed the enemy crew, “You’ll drop your weapons.”

“They stared in horror at the heart in Law’s palm before there was a clatter across the deck as they surrendered. Krysta watched the Heart pirates round them up and keep watch as others started gathering up any valuables on the ship. Krysta moved to help but Law caught her arm.

“Let them handle it, give yourself a moment to recover.” He hadn’t forgotten how much energy it took for her to transport someone through shadow.

“I’m fine,” Krysta stated, but remained at his side, “I can actually do two in a row now without collapsing. Thanks to the guys.”

Law raised a brow in question.

“They’ve turned it into a competition,” Krysta explained, “to see who can be the first one to make it through without collapsing. So, I get plenty of practice.”

“Effective.”

A shout echoed up from below deck before the sound of cannon fire rang out. The collision of metal on metal set Krysta’s ears ringing before sirens blared from the direction of the sub. A minute later Shachi and Penguin were hauling a man up from below deck, his face bloodied.

“The rat was hiding, thought he could sink us with a cheap shot,” Penguin threw the man at Law’s feet just as another boiler suit clad crewmen came rushing up.

“Damage report,” Law spoke with deadly calm, his eyes never leaving the man on the ground.

The hull was punctured on level 3, one of the cargo holds is taking in water but the flood walls are down and none of the major systems were compromised.”

“Injuries?”

“None, Captain.”

Law glanced up at Shachi and Penguin, “Get everyone back to the sub.”

Krysta could see that Law was livid as she passed him, that man had signed himself over to death with that stunt.

Once his crew was clear Law created a room, unsheathing Kikoku, he cut the ship into several pieces before teleporting back to his sub, relishing in the panicked screams as he made his way inside. Entering his quarters he found Bepo and Krysta laying out sea charts on the low coffee table.

“Port options?” Law asked as he sat on the couch, leaning forward to see the charts.

“The island we were heading for is still two days away.” Bepo ran a paw over the chart on top indicating their planned route, then moving to hover over a mark settled in between them and their destination, “There is a small island that doesn’t affect the log pose nearby. It’s undeveloped and there isn’t much about the people who live there, but we could be there by morning.”

“The sooner we can drain and repair the flooded compartment the better. Set course for the closer island.”

“Aye, aye Captain,” Bepo hurried from the room.

Law sat back with a sigh, pulling off his hat and running a hand through his hair. Krysta glanced at the door, idly playing with the boxed heart in her hands, before moving to sit beside Law on the sofa.

“You didn’t kill him,” It was a statement more than a question.

Law replaced his hat and turned to Krysta with a smirk.

“You expected me to?”

“Well, yea,” Krysta shrugged, “He damaged the Tang.”

Laws eyebrow rose slightly, surprised Krysta referred to his ship by name.

“It’s what he expected,” Law’s face fell back into neutrality before Krysta noticed, “He shot at the ship knowing it was a death sentence. He assumed he would be the only casualty. The weak don’t get to choose how they die.”

Krysta hummed in thought. It was a perspective she had never considered. The way Law thinks, his reasoning and calculation, never ceased to amaze her.

“So how many does this make?” Krysta held up the heart in her hand.

“Ninety-one,”

“Damn, how many do you need?”

“One-hundred at the very least,” Law smirked at Krysta’s shocked expression.

“What are you going to do with them,” Krysta asked suspiciously.

Law just remained silent, smirk in place. Realizing he wasn’t going to answer, Krysta heaved an irritated sigh and stood.

“Right, your heart fetish is none of my business,” Krysta headed for the door, “I’ll just put this with the others.”

“Krysta-ya” Law’s voice made her pause, looking over her shoulder at him. “You did well today, your abilities have improved.”

Krysta felt a warmth in her chest at his complement, the heat dusting her cheeks as well. Holding back the smile threatening to grace her features she turned back to face him, hand on her hip.

“You noticed,” Krysta’s voice was thick with sarcasm as she attempted to hide her reaction to his words, “and here I thought you were just watching so you could catch me being reckless and swoop in to save me.”

“And what if I was,” challenged Law, not missing the subtle change in her body language.

“Ugh, what is it with men and playing hero,” Krysta rolled her eyes, “Sanji is bad enough, now I have to deal with it here too.”

The mention of the straw-hat brought Law’s mind back to comment she made earlier, along with several other casual references to specific members of her previous crew. His next question came out before he gave himself a chance to think better of it.

“So, it’s Black Leg-ya?”

“What’s Black Leg?” Krysta cocked her head and the sudden change of subject.

“The one who kept your nightmares away.”

Krysta tensed slightly before she shrugged it off. Law already knew about her previous arrangement.

“He was,” Krysta crossed her arms, a thumb resting over her scars, “Why the sudden interest?”

“I thought it would have been Pirate Hunter-ya,” Law admitted. Krysta worried her lip for a moment before deciding honesty was best when it came to Law.

“You thought correctly,” Krysta said casually, causing Law to raise a brow in confusion, “It was both.”

Law’s eyes widened before a smirk appeared in his face, “Well I wasn’t expecting that from you.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Krysta scoffed at his insinuation, “I wasn’t playing them, and there was mutual consent between all of us.”

“Was?” Law cocked a brow at her wording.

Krysta tensed, realizing her slip.

“People change, two years is a long time,” Krysta forced her voice to remain neutral, but Law could hear the sad undertone. “Not that I’ll be there, right?”

Law remained silent and that was answer enough. Krysta huffed, mentally composing herself before once more turning to leave.

“I need to go, Seb’s probably wondering where I am.” Without waiting for a response she was out the door, leaving Law alone with his thoughts once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers to my first One Piece fic. 
> 
> I am very much an amateur writer, but I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
